Rookie
by ncisgirl2389
Summary: Liza Shepard - Grey; a young and ambitious 21 year old who is the new kid on the NCIS block is joining the agency and her father's team. Downside; her dad has no idea that Liza is his daughter. Will Liza let the cat out of the bag? ALTERNATE REALITY/ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. You will see as you read... And please review each chapter individually.
1. Chapter 1

**New Kid on the Block**

**Liza Shepard - Grey was an ambitious twenty - one year old who was slightly worried. Today was her first day on the job as a Junior Agent at NCIS and she was the MCRT team's latest Probie. Liza's nerves were running high, but that was a complete and utter understatement to say the least. The confident Liza was trying to find her way back to the surface before she stepped into the Navy Yard and the agency. It's 2016 and Liza is fully aware of the MCRT team's track record over the years. She knew that the Special Agent that is in charge of the MCRT team rarely let new agents on his team. The fact that he had let her on his team was one reason why Liza would be eternally indebted to him. Liza had been slipping into her black leather boots and making sure that everything else she was wearing was good while she was on the phone with her Mom.**

"**Everything will be fine, Liza. You're worrying far too much."**

"**You're suppose to say that. You know as well as I do that it won't be a pretty sight when he learns who I am and that you are my Mom."**

"**It won't be that bad. I worked with him for years remember?"**

"**I do. But you forgot that DiNozzo will have a field day with this too."**

"**Tony knows better by now. Besides Ziva will be there to keep Tony in line and Tony even thinks of stepping out of line at any point; Jethro will put in his place instantly."**

"**Okay if you say so. And you're sure that Vance hasn't told Jethro anything at all?"**

"**Leon gave me his word, Liza. Jethro is none the wiser when it comes to you."**

"**Thanks for all this, Mom."**

"**You're welcome. Now go make me proud."**

**Liza went to work after that. She had made it through security without a problem. Now came the point of the day where Liza had to meet with Leon Vance before she had the chance to settle in.**

"**It's good to have you here; Liza. I'm sure you'll fit in just fine." Vance said.**

"**Thanks for that, Leon."**

**Vance cleared his throat.**

"**Sorry. Thanks for that, Director Vance."**

**Liza wasn't comfortable that she had to call Leon by his title since her Mom would always be the Director of NCIS in her mind. But she had to no matter how much she detested it.**

"**Pam; get me Agent Gibbs, please." Vance said over his intercom.**

"**Working on it, Director."**

**Within seconds of requesting Gibbs in his office, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs was standing beside his new junior agent in front of Vance.**

"**Gibbs, I'd like you to meet your new agent; Special Agent Liza Grey."**

**Liza had one request that her mom had relayed to Vance. Liza wanted to be the one to reveal that she was the daughter of Former NCIS Director Jenny Shepard to Jethro when she felt it was the right time to. Liza didn't want him to think that she was trying to replace his daughter; Kelly, who had died just four years before she was born. There was that and the fact that Liza figured that it wasn't right for her to say this soon that she wasn't just his new junior agent; but also the daughter he fathered by his former boss/former partner/ ex-girlfriend back in 1995. That is why Liza had chosen to go by her married name instead of her maiden name at the agency. Clearly if she had gone by her maiden name at the agency then it would be easy for the whole agency to connect the proverbial dots.**

"**Agent Grey, good to have on board."**

**With that Liza headed down to the squad room with the man that she knew was her dad. As predicted by her mom earlier on in the week; Ziva, DiNozzo and McGee all resided at their desks working away when Liza and Gibbs came to the squad room.**

"**Agent Grey is going to be with us for a while." **

**Gibbs returned to his desk as Tony rocketed up out of his chair to introduce himself to his new teammate. Ziva and McGee just shook their heads at Tony's teenage boy behavior. From what Liza had learned from her mom; there would be a head slap in Tony's future.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Observing**

** The phone on Jethro's desk rang once he had sat down. Liza wanted to find her desk but that was next to impossible since Tony was still standing in front of her. Jethro was getting the details from Metro PD's dispatcher while Liza tried to maneuver her way around her colleague.**

** "Liza, I'm Tony; it's good to have on the team." Tony said somewhat flirty.**

** "It's nice to meet you; Tony and I look forward to working with you, but you can cut the flirting out of your repertoire. I'm spoken for."**

** Ziva and McGee chuckled at Tony's expense.**

** "It's great to have you on board; I'm Ziva."**

** Liza and Ziva shook hands.**

** "Timothy McGee, nice to meet you."**

** "It's nice to meet you as well." Liza said.**

** With that Liza went to find a desk.**

** Jethro hung up.**

** "Grab your gear. Dead sailor at Anacostia."**

** Liza was just about situated when she had to grab her gear again.**

** "Agent Grey; come here." Jethro said.**

** "Yes Agent Gibbs."**

** "Hand over your gun."**

** "Okay." Liza said a bit puzzled.**

** Ziva smiled as she recalled when she was in Liza's shoes.**

** "And the knife concealed at your waist."**

** "What's your end game, Gibbs?" Liza asked.**

** Tony was stunned by Liza brazen challenge. At that moment Tony's interest into who Liza was had been piqued.**

** "You are observing today. Now give me your back up."**

** "My back up?"**

** "The one concealed at your ankle."**

** At that point Jethro's mind started to piece the empty spots of Liza's background together. Tony was beginning to realize that Liza had the same green eyes and red hair that a certain former Director had. As they headed to the elevator after that; Tony recalled that there is a cobalt blue tint to Liza's green eyes. **

_**Could Liza be Director Shepard's daughter? Could Gibbs be her Dad? Does Gibbs know?**_

**Tony's mind was racing.**

** "I'm driving." Ziva stated in the elevator **

** "Boss…" Tony said when he came to.**

** "Give it a rest; Tony. Ziva can drive." Liza said.**

** Jethro smiled at that moment.**


	3. Chapter 3

**In the Field**

** Jethro and company arrived at the crime scene in Anacostia in no time at all. Tony had taken the MCRT truck with Liza, Ziva and McGee. Jethro followed behind his agents. Ducky and Palmer weren't that far behind Jethro and the team at that point either. McGee had the same misfortune to be relegated to the back of the truck just as he had years prior when Tony and Ziva had found out about Deep Six. Thanks to her Mom; Liza knew that Tony would start questioning her on the drive over to the crime scene.**

** "Liza, Liza, Liza. Love that name of yours."**

** "Yeah, that's quite clear."**

** "I guess you were named after Liza Minnelli."**

** "I was."**

** Ziva didn't like the fact that Tony was grilling Liza.**

** "Give it a rest, Tony."**

** "Its fine, Ziva. I can handle his inquiries."**

** "Ha." Tony said to Ziva.**

** "Any other questions, Tony?"**

** "So why were you named after Judy Garland's daughter?"**

** "I have no idea what the reasoning was."**

** Tony relented for a bit. But that didn't last long. Once at the crime scene as the entire group was heading over to the police tape to be permitted beyond the tape.**

** "Can I help you?" the Metro Police Officer asked when the group reached the tape.**

** "NCIS; Special Agent Gibbs. We're taking over."**

** "Okay, Gibbs. Who's your entourage?"**

** "Agents DiNozzo, David, McGee and Grey. Our M.E. Dr. Mallard and his assistant; Jimmy Palmer."**

** "Okay; you all can go in." the Metro Police Officer said as he took note of who was entering the crime scene and letting the rest of the team pass.**

** "DiNozzo take photos, David get witness statements, McGee bag and tag." Jethro said as he started over to where the Metro Detective was standing.**

** "What about me, Gibbs?" Liza asked.**

** "Observe."**

** "Great. This is gonna be fun." Liza muttered sarcastically.**

** "What was that, Probie?" **

** "Nothing." Liza said recouping.**

** "Guess his hearing isn't as bad as his eye sight." Liza said once Jethro was far enough away.**

** While Liza walked around, observing what her teammates, Ducky and Palmer were doing; Tony felt the need to continue his tirade from the drive over.**

** "Liza; you know you look a lot like our former Director."**

** "Who was that?"**

** "Director Jennifer Shepard."**

** "Director Shepard brought me over to NCIS from Mossad after Agent Todd died."**

** "That was back in spring and fall of 2005, right?"**

** "It was. Director Shepard died in the line of duty three years later." Tony said.**

** "Sorry to hear that."**

** Liza knew full well that her Mom made it out of the diner just in time on that May day eight years ago and it was because of the late Mike Franks that her Mom made it out of Decker's diner before Svetlana's hit men got to her. Thankfully Vance and the then SECNAV corroborated the story that was told to Jethro and the team.**

** "Now that I think of it, Liza; it looks like you got a bit of a cobalt blue tint to those green eyes." Tony said.**

** Just as Liza is about respond to Tony with the smart/sarcastic answer; Jethro came up behind Tony and slapped him on the back of his head.**

** "Give it a rest; DiNozzo and get back to work."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Day One Over**

** By the end of the day; Liza was more than please that the work day was over. Liza had a whole three and a half hours before she had to return for her second day at the agency. She was more than thrilled that she had the time that she did away from Tony and him trying figure her out.**

** "How was work, baby?" Marco; Liza's husband had asked when Liza walked through the door.**

** Liza did respond right away. Instead she made a beeline for mini bar area that they had after she put her gun away. Once at the bar after Liza had a glass out; she poured herself a glass of Sutter Home Red Wine and headed over to her husband. Liza and Marco had only been married for the past six months.**

** "That good, huh?"**

** "Tony spent the entire day trying to figure out who I was. He's started to make the connection between Mom and me. We got a case today that took us to Anacostia and Dad took my guns and knife away from me like he with Ziva eleven years ago."**

** "Oh. Well your mom called just after I got in from work earlier."**

** "What did she want?"**

** "To see how your first day went."**

** "What's for dinner?"**

** "There's a plate of steak au poivre and asparagus in the fridge for you."**

** "Okay, thanks."**

** Liza went into the kitchen to heat up her dinner.**

** "Any plans for the time you have off?"**

** "Yeah another glass or so of this and some sleep."**

** "Oh."**

** "Marco, love; we been at it since our honeymoon."**

** "Can't help it. I have a gorgeous wife."**

** "You have sharing issues."**

** "There's that too."**

** An hour or so later; Liza had hit the hay. She didn't want to be completely coffee dependent come morning.**

** Liza knew that her choosing to sleep over sex with her husband didn't make Marco happy in the slightest. But at the moment as Liza lay all cozy and warm in their bed with Marco right behind her in the bed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Round Two**

** At 5:30 the following morning it was time for Liza had arrived at the agency for her second day as a federal agent. Liza knew that she would have to return her mother's call at some point. If she didn't then she would be a whole bucket load of trouble with her Mom. But it wasn't the time to call her mother, not with her Dad and her teammates due in. **

_**Good Morning, Mom; Marco told me last night that you called. I'll call you later when I have a moment to myself. I'd call you now but the rest of the team should be here soon and Tony is already being a pain as far as figuring out my background.**_

_** Good morning, call me when you can and remember that Tony being a nuisance is a part of his charm.**_

**"Morning Probie." Tony said as he set his gear down and placed his gun in his desk drawer.**

** "Tony."**

** "Good Morning, Liza."**

** "Morning."**

** McGee said hello to his new teammate shortly after Liza responded to Ziva's greeting.**

** The team waited for Jethro's arrival like they had every other day. They busied themselves with work that pertained to the case they had. Of course Tony was multi-tasking at his desk. He was trying to piece together Liza's background. He still couldn't let the fact that Liza looked a lot like Jethro and Jenny go.**

** At one point throughout the course of the work day, Liza was able to call her mom back from the night before.**

** Liza had ducked behind the staircase that lead up to MTAC and what once was her mom's office years ago.**

** "Hey Mom, sorry it's taken me so long to call you back."**

** "It's alright. You're calling me now."**

** "True. We got a case yesterday, a dead sailor. Dad is making us chase down everything."**

** "Sounds like your Dad."**

** "Was Dad this much a pain when you worked with him?"**

** Just as Liza finished her sentence she was joined by Abby who had just made a break through. Abby had caught what Liza had said.**

** Now Liza had to figure out how to cover up what she had just said before it had gone too far.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cover Up or Not?**

_**PREVIOUSLY ON NCIS**_

"_**True. We got a case yesterday, a dead sailor. Dad is making us chase down everything."**_

"_**Sounds like your Dad."**_

"_**Was Dad this much a pain when you worked with him?"**_

_**Just as Liza finished her sentence she was joined by Abby who had just made a break through. Abby had caught what Liza had said.**_

_**Now Liza had to figure out how to cover up what she had just said before it had gone too far.**_

** Abby had heard the voice on the other end of the phone call that Liza was on. She couldn't believe what she heard. As far as Abby knew Director Jenny Shepard died eight years ago in Agent Decker's diner in the middle of the Mojave Desert. Abby ran all the evidence from that fateful day. When it came to the funeral eight years ago; Abby accompanied Jethro and the rest of the team just as she had when Kate died three years prior to Jenny's death.**

** "What do you need, Abby?" Liza asked.**

** "I just had a breakthrough and you were the first one I saw. Was that Director Shepard on the phone with you?" **

** Liza could hear the hope in Abby's voice as Abby asked about the phone call.**

** "Come with me."**

** Liza and Abby went back down to Abby's lab.**

** "Are you going to answer me, Liza? Was that Director Shepard on the phone?" Abby asked once they were in the lab.**

** "Abby; I want you to swab the inside of my mouth and run the DNA. That will give you some answers. I'll fill in the rest afterwards, I promise."**

** "Okay."**

** Abby swabbed Liza's mouth and ran the DNA just as Liza had said to. Once the DNA was retrieved Abby ran it through the appropriate databases. Sometime late the results appeared before Abby and Liza.**

** "You are…"**

** "Gibbs and Shepard's daughter." Liza said.**

** At this point Abby was as wide eyed as Puss 'n' Boots from the **_**Shrek **_**movies.**

** "Yeah."**

** "I am and there is someone I want you to see." **

** With that Liza and Abby left the agency. Liza was taking Abby to see her mom. It was only right for Liza to do this now.**

**a/n: this chapter is dedicated to actress paula newsome's NCIS character; Jackie Vance... You didn't deserve the same fate as Eli David. **


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: this chapter refers to 10.11 "Shabbat Shalom" if you didn't see it yet wait to read. if you've seen it then read on. please review each chapter, i enjoy reading the reviews when i get them.**

**Shocker**

** "You're alive." Abby said once she was able to form a sentence.**

** "Very much so." Jenny said.**

** "Thought you were…"**

** "I know."**

** "I didn't expect all of this."**

** "It's a lot to take in at once." Liza said.**

** "What have you been up to over these past eight years?"**

** "Not much. I've been helping Leon with his kids over the past few years."**

** There was a moment of silence between the women. It had been four years since that fateful night for the team. Vance was taking each a day one at a time since that night back in the winter of 2012.**

** "That wasn't a good night."**

** "Not for any of us."**

** "Especially for Ziva and Vance."**

** "How's Ziva doing?" Jenny asked.**

** Clearly Jenny was concerned. Even though Jenny was no longer a part of NCIS and the rest of the team thought she was dead; Jenny still worried about the welfare of the team. Especially Ziva's welfare; Jenny didn't want Ziva feeling like an orphan now that all of her immediate family were no longer part of the living world. **

** "Has Jethro been looking out for her?"**

** "Of course he has, Director." Abby said.**

** "Abby, I am not the Director anymore. Leon is."**

** "With all due respect; you will always be the Director of NCIS to us, whether it's Vance occupying the Director's office or someone else." Abby stated.**

** "That's sweet; Abby."**

** "We have to get going, before the team starts wonder what's going on."**

** "Oh okay."**

** "Abs; we have to get back. Jethro's starting to piece things together and so is Tony."**

** "Okay, bye."**

** "See you later, Mom."**


	8. Chapter 8

**Not Ready**

** On the drive back to the agency; Liza was hoping that no one on the team would notice hers and Abby's absence. The other part of Liza hoped that Abby wouldn't say anything to the rest of the team about what she had just learned. But Liza knew full well that secrets don't stay secret for long within the walls of NCIS.**

** "Hey Abs; can you do me a favor when we get back to the agency?" Liza asked as they made the turn on to the road that would lead to the Navy Yard.**

** "Sure."**

** "I'd really appreciate it if you didn't tell the rest of the team that Jethro and Jenny are my parents. I want to tell them and I want to tell Dad when I feel the time is right."**

** "Not a problem, Liza. Your secret is safe with me; I promise."**

** "Thank-you."**

** "If you don't mind; I was wondering where you were born. Kind of curious."**

** "I was born and conceived in Europe."**

** "But where specifically."**

** "Conceived in a European country that lies next to Romania and I was born in another European country."**

** "Come on; Liza."**

** "Okay, okay; I was born in France and conceived in Serbia."**

** The rest of the ride back to the agency and the Navy Yard was pretty much quiet.**

** Thankfully Abby and Liza's absence wasn't noticed. The team was working on the case they had.**

** Once Abby was back in her lab; she disposed of the swabs she took from Liza and she erased the results from the computer.**

** The team filled Liza in on what she missed. Tony of course tried to figure out where Liza had gone.**

** "Leave her alone; Tony."**

** "If she doesn't want to tell you where she went then you have to deal."**

** "Thanks you guys." Liza said Ziva and McGee.**

** Ziva and McGee both smiled.**


	9. Chapter 9

**None the Wiser**

** Throughout the remainder of the work day; the team worked the case they had, Jethro went out for coffee from time to time. Ducky and Palmer worked on the autopsy of the sailor. The day was getting a bit on the tedious side. Director Vance wanted to see how Liza was doing when it came to working at the agency.**

** "Pam; can you get Agent Grey for me."**

** "Yes, Director."**

** Seconds later Liza was knocking on Director Vance's office door.**

** "Enter." Vance called.**

** "You asked to see me."**

** "Yes, I did; I wanted to see how your first few days were going."**

** "Everything is going well, Leon."**

** Vance cleared his throat.**

** "Sorry."**

** "Have you told anyone on the team about you yet?"**

** "Abby is the only one on the team that knows, Director. Tony is connecting the dots so far, but he hasn't made the connection completely. As for my father; his spidey senses are clearly going off just as they had with Lee."**

** "Does Ms. Sciuto know that Jenny is alive?"**

** "Yes; after Abby ran my DNA and saw that Jethro is my dad, I took her to see my mother."**

** "Knowing Ms. Sciuto, she was probably beyond her normal level of excitement when she saw Jenny."**

** "Surprisingly enough, Abby was pretty calm."**

** "Good to hear. You can return to the squad room now." Vance said as he put his things together.**

** "Say hi to Kayla and Jared for me, Director."**

** "Will do, Liza, will do."**

** Shortly after that Liza and the team left as well. Ducky left for the night after Abby and Palmer left. Before he left for the night, Jethro went down to Abby's lab to check on some evidence they had obtained from the crime scene. One of the computer monitors had been left on as had the program that Abby had used to run Liza's DNA. When Jethro looked at the screen he saw his picture and Jenny's. In the middle was Liza.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Getting Answers**

** The following morning, Jethro wanted answers. Not just answers when it came to the case but answers in regards to Liza. So in true fashion; Jethro took to barging into Vance's office. When Jethro barged in, Vance was on the phone. And like all of the other previous assistants before Pam; Pam had a hard time keeping Jethro from barging into Vance's office.**

** "So much for privacy." Vance commented under his breath.**

** Jethro just stood in front of Vance in his typical good, functional mute mood as Vance got off of the phone.**

** "Is there something I can help you with, Gibbs?"**

** "Answers would be nice, Leon."**

** "I only know what you know when it comes to your case, Gibbs."**

** "Not that. Answers about Liza."**

** "What about her?"**

** "Why didn't you tell me about her?"**

** "Where are you going with this, Gibbs?"**

** "Liza Grey isn't Liza Grey, is she?"**

** Vance didn't say a word.**

** "She's Liza Shepard – Grey."**

** "I know, Gibbs."**

** "Why didn't you say anything to me, Leon?"**

** "Liza doesn't want me to. She wants to tell you and rest of your team when she's ready to tell you."**

** "Who else know this besides you?"**

** "Besides Liza and myself; Liza's husband Marco, Ms. Sciuto and Jenny."**

** "Jenny died eight years ago in Decker's diner; Leon."**

** "Jenny has been alive for the past eight years, Gibbs. Jenny made it out of the diner before Svetlana's hit men showed up. Franks got her to safety. Jenny and Liza have been helping me with my kids when I need it."**

** "You should have told me, no matter what; Leon."**

** With that Jethro stalked out of Vance's office and returned to the squad room. Jethro would talk to Abby about Liza later on. Jethro wanted to talk to Liza before he talked to Abby. Once at the squad room while the team were filling him in on the progress they made on the case; Jethro couldn't help but wonder what Liza thought of him and him not being a part of her life until just recently. Jethro had already lost Kelly; he didn't want to lose Liza now. He was also wondering why Jenny never told him about Liza. **

** At one exact moment; Jethro zeroed in on Liza as she stood before him. Liza Shepard – Grey is his daughter and she's right in front of him.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Angel Eyes**

**Liza was more than happy to go home that night after work. The case was on the taxing side for the entire team. All Liza wanted was to be with Marco. She had reached her wit's end with Tony trying to figure her out and she was wondering why Jethro was looking at her the way he had been since he had come back down from Vance's office. She wasn't sure if Jethro knew or not. All Liza hoped was that Abby didn't say a word.**

"**How was work, babe?"**

"**Insane."**

**Liza and Marco kissed.**

"**Go shower and change, dinner will be ready soon."**

"**You're too good to me." Liza said as she kissed Marco again.**

**After that Liza went to shower away the work day while Marco finished making their dinner of three cheese penne with grilled chicken; Liza's favorite dinner.**

**Meanwhile at the agency; Jethro was the last to leave for the night. It was only him, the night of agents and the janitorial staff. Jethro still couldn't believe that Jenny was alive. He had been replaying the entire event of Jenny's death in his mind all day. Tony and Ziva called him that day to tell him about Jenny's death after they had called the then SECNAV who called Vance.**

_**Jenny is dead; there's no way. Leon is wrong.**_

**Jethro then looked into Liza's personnel file. Under next of kin; Jethro saw the name of the man that was his son-in-law from what Vance had told him earlier. Under Marco and the contact information for him; Jethro saw Jenny's number and her address. Jethro dialed the number that was listed for Jenny. While the phone rang; Jethro took note that he was listed under the next of kin for Liza as well.**

"**Hello."**

**Jethro was taken aback when he heard Jenny answer on the other end.**

"**Liza, is this you? Is everything okay?"**

**Jethro didn't say a word at all.**

"**Liza, this isn't funny. Say something if this is you; Liza Anastasia Shepard-Grey."**

**Jethro could hear the frustration in Jenny's voice; it made him smile.**

"**Jethro, Jethro, Jethro; I should have known that it was you. Your heavy breathing gave you away." Jenny said cheekily.**

**It was at that moment as Jenny spoke those words that Jethro could picture Jenny's soul-piercing emerald green eyes in his mind. The same eyes that Liza had; of course there was a bit of his eyes in Liza's, but all Jethro knew was that Liza was every bit her mother's daughter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Encounters**

"**Say something Jethro."**

**Jethro cleared his throat before he said a word.**

"**Okay; Jethro, your functional mute nature is still a pain to deal with."**

**Jethro smiled as he realized that Liza got her spunk, her tenacity and her brazen nature from the woman he was on the phone with. The same woman he had fallen in love with just over two decades ago on the other side other world.**

"**Speak Jethro." Jenny said in one final attempt to get something out of the stubborn man she was on the phone with.**

"**Meet me at the north end of Coleman Park in half an hour, we need to talk."**

"**I'll be there."**

**Meanwhile at Liza and Marco's apartment; the newlyweds of six months were enjoying the time they had together. Marco was relaxing from his long day in the private sector by watching the game highlights on ESPN. Liza on the other hand was working on her laptop. In her spare time; Liza had fancied herself a writer just like McGee. At the moment, Liza was typing the manuscript for her first novel.**

"**How's the manuscript going, babe?" Marco asked on a commercial break.**

"**It's going."**

"**Why don't you take a break?"**

"**I can't, not now."**

"**Yes you can. Liza the writer can wait awhile so that Liza and Liza the special agent can unwind from their day."**

"**Love; I get where you're coming from; but if I want to be as good as J.K. Rowling, Stephanie Meyers, Suzanne Collins and E.L. James by the time I'm thirty then this has to take priority too."**

**Thirty minutes had passed and Jethro was watching who he believed was Jenny Shepard saunter towards him in Coleman Park.**

"**It's good to see again; Jethro after all these years."**

"**Why Jen, why?"**

"**Why what, Jethro?"**

"**Why didn't you tell me about her when you took over for Morrow? Didn't you think I deserve to know about her? Wasn't she suppose to know about me?"**

"**Jethro; Liza grew up knowing about you, I made sure she did. I told her that it was up to her when it came to making contact with you. As far as not telling you about her; I knew there was something you didn't tell me. It wasn't until I found out about Shannon and Kelly's murders that I knew I was right. I didn't want you to feel like you were replacing Kelly with Liza."**

**After that; Jenny and Jethro talked some more a bit. Once that was over and the duo parted ways for the time being; Jethro made his way over to Liza's house. It was time to let Liza know that he knew.**

**Shortly after his departure from Coleman Park; Jethro was knocking on Liza and Marco's front door.**


	13. Chapter 13

**First Meeting Redone**

** It wasn't long before Jethro was standing at the door of Liza and Marco's apartment. Inside the apartment; Liza had relented when it came to working on her manuscript and was now on the phone with her mother-in-law arranging a time for her and Marco to drive up to Connecticut for Marco's sister; Ivy's birthday. Ivy was turning the big 1 - 6 this weekend which meant a family gathering. **

** Both Marco and Liza heard the knock on the door.**

** "Can you get that, hun?" Liza called.**

** Marco had stepped into the kitchen to get bowl of ice cream for Liza just moments before his mother had phoned them.**

** "On it, babe."**

** Liza continued her conversation with her mother-in-law as Marco answered the door.**

** "Ah Liz; you may want to come over here."**

** "I'm on the phone with your mom." Liza called back.**

** "You can call her back later, Liz."**

** "Sorry Olivia; I have to go, Marco is quite persistent that I join him."**

** "Talk to you soon; Liza, go make me some grandbabies."**

** "We've only been married for six months; Liv."**

** With that Liza and Olivia hung up. Liza left the comfort of the couch and the living area to join Marco at the door as he requested. Once Liza got to the door she realized the urgency behind Marco's request.**

** Liza saw all that she needed to see in Jethro's eyes.**

** "Marco, can you give us a moment?"**

** "Yeah sure, babe; I'll be in the other room if you need me."**

** Marco kissed Liza on the head and made his way to their bedroom.**

** "Please come in." Liza said to Jethro.**

** Jethro nodded as he walked past Liza and into her home.**

** "So that was your…." Jethro said.**

** "That was that my husband; Marco, yes. I was just on the phone with my mother-in-law when you arrived."**

** "Oh."**

** "My sister-in-law, Marco's sister; Ivy is turning sixteen this weekend and there's a family gathering for her birthday up in Connecticut we have to go to."**

** The tension was there and Liza knew that she had to break the ice somehow.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Rock Creek Park**

"**Why don't we take a walk?" Jethro suggested after some time had passed.**

"**Sounds good. Let me grab my coat and tell Marco before we go."**

**Jethro nodded and Liza left her boss/father in the living area of the apartment.**

** "Dad and I are going for a walk in Rock Creek Park. I'll be back in a while."**

** "I'll be here."**

** With that Liza returned to the living area where she had left Jethro just moments before. Liza could tell that Jethro was getting a bit on the antsy side. Over the years; Liza had learned that when her Dad was antsy no good would come from it.**

** "Let's go." Liza said as she came into full view of her Dad.**

** Jethro let Liza walk out of the apartment before him. Things remained quiet between Jethro and Liza during the drive over to Rock Creek Park. Both Liza and Jethro were bundled up as much as they could be for the cold winter evening.**

** "So you and I are blood?" Jethro posed as they started their walk.**

** "You could say that."**

** "Why now after twenty - one years?"**

** "I thought it was time to let myself be known."**

** "Why didn't you come forward before this?" Jethro asked as their walk around Rock Creek Park continued on.**

** "Throughout my childhood; Mom had told me that you had been married and divorced three times. Once she found out about your first wife and daughter; it wasn't long before I found out about Shannon and Kelly."**

** Jethro nodded.**

** "I knew from the moment that Mom told me that Shannon and Kelly had been murdered while you were serving in Desert Storm, that you still missed them. I didn't want it to appear as if I were trying to muscle in and take Kelly's place."**

** "That never would have happened, Liza."**

** "What's done is done."**

** "Either way I would have liked to have been a part of your childhood."**

** "I know you would have and I understand completely, but you are a part of my life now. That's what matters."**

**Jethro nodded once again. Clearly sticking to his functional mute persona that everyone on the team knew well and loved Jethro for.**

** "So I assume you know that Mom is alive and well."**

** "Yup."**

** "I take it that you went to see her before you came to see me."**

** Jethro just looked at his daughter.**

** "That's a yes."**

** "Let me guess; you learned how to speak **_**Gibbs**_** a long time ago just like your mother."**

** "It's only fitting that I did since I am half Gibbs and half Shepard."**

** "And a Grey."**

** "A Grey by marriage; Dad. I'm a Gibbs and a Shepard first and foremost."**

** Jethro was happy to hear Liza call him Dad; it had been far too long since he had someone call him Dad. Liza and Jethro continued their walk around Rock Creek Park before Jethro took Liza home.**

A/N: Please review this chapter as soon as possible and there will possibly be another chapter posted, a "double update" as harryginny9 says; maybe even a triple update... ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**Innocence Lost**

**The following day was a bit better for Liza now that she didn't have to hide who she was from Jethro. Liza half expected for Abby to spill the beans when it came to telling Tony, Ziva, McGee, Ducky and Palmer by now; but she didn't. Meanwhile Jethro was keeping a watchful eye on Liza from a far. Liza knew full well that Jethro was watching over her a bit more than before. When Liza had gotten home after the walk she had found Marco asleep on the couch. He had tried to stay up until Liza returned home since he had caught the last thing Liza had said to his mother earlier.**

**Jethro had gone out for coffee which left Liza to fend for herself. Not that Liza couldn't handle Tony and all of his incessant questions. If she needed to; Liza was able to immobilize Tony on the ground just as Kate had with McGee prior to the case they had where Fornell was framed.**

**"Liza, Liza, Liza, Liza." Tony said after Jethro had left.**

**"Yes, Tony?"**

**"It seems like there is something about you that only Director Vance, Abby, Gibbs and you know."**

**"What's the question, DiNozzo?" **

**Ziva smiled at the sassy response Liza gave Tony. McGee was attempting to hide the smirk on his face.**

**"Don't take sides." Tony barked.**

**"You really want to know what everyone else knows."**

**"Yes."**

**"Ducky and Jimmy know?" McGee asked.**

**"No they don't know. Although I am sure by now; Ducky has made the connection."**

**"What is it?" Tony said impatiently.**

**"Jethro and Jenny are my parents."**

**Since Liza had started at the agency she had never seen Tony speechless. After she had let the first cat out of the bag was when she had seen Tony speechless and Liza had found it absolutely priceless.**

**"Is Director Shepard….?" Ziva had asked.**

**"Jenny Shepard is very much alive." Jenny said answering Ziva's question as she and Jethro came to the squad room.**

**Now Ziva and McGee were just as speechless as Tony was. **

**"So Liz, when did you…." Tony trailed off as he realized his question was a bit inappropriate in mixed company.**

**"I was sixteen, Tony. And before you ask it happened in France on a hot summer night with a guy name Jacques who was seven years my senior."**

**Jethro looked at Jenny with a look that she knew quite well.**

**"We'll talk later." Jenny said in response to Jethro's look.**

**Jenny walked over to Ziva who was still at her desk.**

**"I know it's been years, but I am so sorry for your lost. I'm here if you need to talk."**

**"Thank-you, Jenny."**

**"Come on you two we have to tell Ducky and Palmer."**

**"Just keeping in mind, mom that Ducky had a heart attack four years ago so we don't want to surprise him too much."**

**With that Jenny, Liza and Jethro started for the rear elevator when Tony finally came around just before the others did.**

A/N: A "double update" as promised, a triple update... maybe... ;) please review.


	16. Chapter 16

**Weekend Escape**

**By Friday everyone the team knew the truth about Liza and that Jenny was alive. When it was time for the night crew of agents and specialists to switch the day time crew on Friday night; everyone agency wide knew that Special Agent Liza Anastasia Grey was actually Special Agent Liza Anastasia Shepard – Grey who was the daughter of former Director Jennifer Shepard and Special Agent Gibbs. They also knew that Jenny was very much alive. Now everyone knew Liza was not to be messed with.**

**It wasn't long before Liza was home for the weekend. Knowing that Liza would be up in Marco's hometown of Woodbridge, CT for Ivy's sixteenth birthday. Both Jenny and Jethro wanted Liza to be safe while she was up north; Liza had assured them that she would. But from the moment Liza stepped into the apartment and put her gun away securely all she could think about was packing for the weekend and being with Marco.**

**"So how were things today, babe?"**

**"Fine."**

**"Is the case getting to you?"**

**"Of course it is. Marco; the sailor killed his wife after he learned that she cheated on him while he was deployed. His wife was seven months pregnant with their twins."**

**"I know its hard, babe and that you deal with a lot on the job; but its time to put that behind you and focus on this weekend."**

**"Wish I could."**

**"Listen to me; Liza. Your Dad and Leon gave you the weekend off for Ivy's birthday. Your Dad told you to relax, that he and the team can handle the case while we are away this weekend."**

**"He also said to stop by Jack's store in Stillwater if we get tired of driving."**

**"I know. Just relax."**

**"Oh okay. Can you pour me a glass of red wine? I'm going to pack some before dinner."**

**"On it, babe."**

**"Thank-you." Liza said as she kissed Marco.**

**Shortly after Liza had gone to their bedroom to pack for the weekend in Connecticut, Marco had brought Liza her wine.**

**"What would you like for dinner, babe?"**

**"You choose."**

**Twelve hours later; Liza and Marco were on their way up to Woodbridge.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Woodbridge**

** A number of hours later; Liza and Marco were walking up to the front door of Marco's childhood home. It had been six months since Liza had last seen her in-laws. Marco had driven the first five hours of the drive up to Woodbridge so that Liza could get some sleep. Liza took the last five hours of the drive so that Marco could rest up. Liza had made sure that she had packed the photos from the honeymoon since Olivia had asked Liza to bring the photos with them.**

** "Ready for all of this?" Marco asked as he rang the doorbell.**

** "Of course I am. I could use some normalcy after the days I've been having."**

** "Good luck with that."**

** With that the front door opened; Liza and Marco were greeted by Marco's dad, Oliver.**

** "It's good to see you both. Hope you had a good drive up."**

** "The drive was fine, Dad."**

** Oliver let his son and daughter – in – law in the house. Once inside Olivia came to see her son and daughter – in – law with Ivy in tow.**

** "Happy Birthday kiddo." Marco said to Ivy as he hugged her.**

** "Thanks Marco."**

** "Ivy, happy birthday."**

** "Thank-you; Liz."**

** "Come in, come in; you two. I'm sure you'd like to put your things in your and relax." Olivia said.**

** "Thanks Liv." Liza said.**

** "Liza; my dear, you and my son have been married for six months now, I think it's time that you start calling me mom."**

** "If she wants to call you mom then she will, don't force her to." Oliver said as he came to Liza's aide.**

** With that Oliver had asked Ivy to bring Marco and Liza up to the room they would be staying in for the weekend. Ivy obliged. Oliver and Olivia were barbequing inside for lunch. **

** "So this is the infamous room of Marco Christian Grey." Liza said when it was just the two of them.**

** "It is."**

** "I can imagine the stories these walls could tell if they could talk."**

** Marco kissed his wife.**

** "Later babe."**

** "Buzz kill."**

** "I know."**

** Once Liza and Marco were situated up in their room; the duo returned downstairs.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Blow Me….. One Last Kiss**

**Liza spent most of her free time relaxing just as her parents had instructed. Her in-laws had a heated in door patio with a hot tub/jacuzzi. So Liza would slip into her bikini when she could and have herself a glass of red wine while she let her cares fade away. From time to time over the course of the weekend; Marco would join Liza. But this time wasn't one those newlywed hot tub bonding sessions. Liza needed to clear her mind after she sent her publisher the first half of her manuscript. Marco was in the kitchen with his mother and sister while his dad had to go into the office for a bit before Ivy's party. Apparently there had been a paper snafu that needed Oliver's attention as soon as possible from what Oliver's assistant Sophie had said on the phone.**

"**Marco." Liza called.**

"**Yeah babe?"**

"**Refill, if you don't mind."**

"**Anything for you."**

**Marco then headed back to the kitchen. Liza cleared her throat to get Marco's attention. That didn't work.**

"**Marco."**

"**Yeah."**

"**Blow me…."**

"**Excuse me." Olivia said in complete shock.**

"**Relax, Mom. Liza is quoting a song that PINK did in 2012 called **_**Blow Me….One Last Kiss.**_**" Ivy said.**

**Marco returned to Liza and kissed her.**

"**So she can be crude, and they can't give me grandkids?"**

"**Mom!" Marco said after the kiss ended.**

"**I apologize for the crudeness, Liv; but please refrain from your grandkids demand. Marco and I have only been married for six months."**

"**Thank-you, Liz."**

"**Besides, Liza has a lot on her plate between her manuscript and working at NCIS. When we decide to have kids, you'll be the first to know. I promise."**

**Don't take too long you two; Liz won't young for much longer."**

"**Neither will Marco." Ivy quipped.**

"**Marco, wine now!" Liza beckoned.**

"**Ignore them, I do." Marco said as he gave Liza her wine.**

**At that moment Liza couldn't wait to return home. This was a first for her since she loved her in-laws a lot.**

**Later that night after Ivy's party while Liza was relaxing and checking her email in the room she was in with Marco; Liza was visited by her sister-in-law.**

"**What can I do for you, Ivy?" Liza asked not looking up from her computer.**

"**How did you?" **

"**My parents are federal agents; well my dad is and my mom was; how do you think?"**

"**Oh well; I just came to say thank-you for the first edition of Tom Sawyer."**

"**Your welcome."**

"**I also wanted to say that my mom didn't mean to jump down your throat earlier, she's just old fashioned. She's just looking for a reason to explain to everyone why you and Marco got married as soon as you did."**

**Liza nodded just as Jethro did. Ivy went back to her room. Soon after that Liza turned in for the night. It wasn't after Liza was in a deep sleep that Marco joined her.**


	19. Chapter 19

**DC Bound**

** Early Sunday morning; Liza and Marco left Marco's childhood home in Woodbridge to get back home before nightfall. Both Liza and Marco had work the following day. Liza was actually looking forward to work tomorrow after the insanity of the weekend. Dealing with Tony and his antics was beginning to look like a blessing disguise. That was saying a lot.**

** "So did you enjoy yourself this weekend?" Marco asked.**

** "What do you think?"**

** "I know my mom is a lot to deal with."**

** "That's an understatement."**

** The rest of the drive home was quiet.**

** Over the course of the weekend away; Liza had gotten an email back from her publisher's assistant saying that they wanted more of the manuscript as soon as possible.**

** This only added more stress to Liza's life.**

** When Liza and Marco got back to their apartment; Marco unpacked the car while Liza settled in. It didn't take Liza long to get comfy after she got into the apartment.**

** After relaxing on the couch for a bit the house phone rang next to Liza. **

** "Hey, how was Woodbridge?" Sawyer asked.**

** "It was okay."**

** "What happened?"**

** "My mother-in-law."**

** "Oh."**

** With that oh; Marco came in with the first round of stuff from the car.**

** "It's Sawyer." Liza said letting Marco know.**

** "Tell her I said hi."**

** "Marco says hi."**

** "Tell him I said hi as well."**

** Marco kept bringing in the stuff from the car **

** Liza and Sawyer talked for a while longer before dinner was ready.**

** After dinner Liza and Marco relaxed a while by watching the episode of **_**Law & Order: SVU**_** they had missed during the prior week.**

** By 4:30 in the morning Liza was thinking of falling asleep but decided against it since she had to be into work soon. Much like her parents and her colleagues; Liza would run on the caffeine from the coffee she was grabbing on her way in.**


	20. Chapter 20

**NCIS' C.I.**

** As expected Tony was in true form when Liza came in. Liza was wondering where Jethro was as she set her backpack beside her desk and place her gun in her desk drawer just as Tony, Ziva and McGee did.**

** "Where's Dad?"**

** "Coffee I think." **

** "Ya think, Tony." Liza snapped.**

** "Rough weekend, Liz?"**

** "You could say that."**

** "Drop it you two, she clearly doesn't want to talk about it." Ziva said.**

** With that Jethro came out of the elevator and Jenny was coming down from her old office with Vance at her side.**

** "What's going on?" Liza asked.**

** "Not sure."**

** "How was Connecticut?" Jethro asked.**

** "Just lovely." Liza responded with a hint of sarcasm.**

** "Oh."**

** Jethro then saw what the others saw just moments before.**

** "Jenny is our new C.I." Vance said once he and Jenny were in the middle of squad room.**

** "It's good to be back."**

** Vance then departed from the collective.**

** Jethro then got a call.**

** "Gear up."**

** A bit later and everyone was at the crime scene. On the drive over Ziva filled Liza in on the results of the dead sailor case.**

** What Liza saw next would shock her to no end.**

** "McGee we need the prints." Jethro said.**

** "There's no need for that. I know our victim."**

** "Okay….."**

** "That's Sawyer McCondell; my friend and she's a Lieutenant Colonel with the Corps."**

** Liza broke down right then and there. Jethro barked orders at the rest of his team while he took Liza back to the MCRT van so she could collect herself.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Too Close**

** "How did you know Sawyer?" **

** Liza was sitting on the back bumper of the MCRT truck. Jethro had just handed Liza a tissue as he sat down beside her with his coffee in hand.**

** "Sawyer and I met in Cairo when Mom was working the Anti-Terrorism front with Ziva. We grew up together. We were like sisters. Sawyer was an only child; she had a sister who died of cancer when she was six; so she knew what it was like for me. Sawyer's parents would look after me while Mom and Ziva worked."**

** "Well that explains why Ziva didn't even know who you were when you joined."**

** "Yeah it does. When Sawyer and I turned eighteen; she decided to join up while I went to the War College just like Leon. I already had my connection to the Corps because of you so I just needed the rest of it to fall into place."**

** Jethro nodded.**

** "Keep talking, Liza; just keep talking."**

** "We kept in touch while she was deployed and while I trained at FLETC."**

** Jethro nodded again.**

** "I just talked to her last night after Marco and I got back from his parents'."**

** "How did she sound when you talked to her?"**

** "She was fine."**

** "Did she have any problems? Any enemies?"**

** "Not that I know of. We tried not to talk about work."**

** "Mhmm."**

** "We have to find Sawyer's killer. She can't die in vain, Dad."**

** "We will."**

** "We better."**

** "For now; you have sit on the sidelines and let us work on this. You're far too close to the victim to work on the case objectively."**

** "Dad!"**

** "Liza Anastasia Shepard – Grey, it isn't a request; it's an order."**

** "Fine, just let me have one thing since I can't work the case."**

** "Mhmm."**

** "Let me be the one to tell Sawyer's parents about their loss. It's the least I could do. I have to do it for them, for Sawyer and for me. It wouldn't be right if it wasn't me."**

** "Go ahead. Go speak with Mr. and Mrs. McCondell; we'll see you back at the agency."**

** With that Jethro went back to the crime scene as Liza caught the keys for the second car they had with them from Tony. **


	22. Chapter 22

**The Messenger with Bad News**

** It was a very long drive from the crime scene to where Sawyer's parents resided in Landover, MD. Usually the almost eight miles that was between DC and Landover was nothing for Liza since she was a bit of a speed racer like her Dad. But with what lay ahead of her; Liza was really in no hurry. It wasn't going to be easy to tell Sawyer's parents that their daughter was dead. It was bad enough for her to know that her best friend was dead; but telling her parents was just too much for Liza.**

** The almost eight miles went by fast. Too fast as far as Liza was concerned. Liza could have sworn she was having an outer body experience as she walked up to the front door of Sawyer's parents' home on Landover, MD. Liza rang the doorbell. Mrs. McCondell answered the door.**

** "Liza; it's good to see you. I thought you would be at work."**

** "I am at work, Charlotte."**

** Mrs. McCondell was unsure and her husband came to her side.**

** "It's good to see you, Liz."**

** "It's good to see you too; Benjamin, sadly this isn't a social call for me."**

** "Sawyer isn't here, if you're looking for her." Mr. McCondell said as he invited Liza in.**

** "I know she isn't here. In fact I know where she is."**

** "What's wrong?" Mrs. McCondell asked clearly sensing that there was something wrong.**

** "It's hard for me to tell you guys."**

** "Just tell us."**

** "We got a case today, this morning actually. A case that brought myself, my Dad, the other agents we work with along with our M.E. and his assistant."**

** "What is it, Liz?" Ms. McCondell said with bit of urgency in her voice.**

** "Sawyer is on her way back to NCIS."**

** "Is she helping with the case?"**

** "Not exactly."**

** There was silence.**

** "Sawyer is the case."**

** "Sawyer is the case?"**

** "We found her dead. She wasn't that far from the Navy Yard."**

** There was more silence after that.**

** "Please find who did this to our girl, Liz."**

** "We will, I promise."**

** With that Liza left to return to agency.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Mourning**

**Liza spent the days after telling Sawyer's parents about Sawyer's death cooped up in hers and Marco's bedroom. Marco knew that his wife and Sawyer had been close friends for what seemed like forever, but he hated seeing Liza as sad as she was. He had done everything he could think of to cheer her up. Nothing worked. Jethro and Jenny had both stopped by when they had the time to. As much as Liza enjoyed seeing her parents and appreciated them both; she just couldn't stop thinking that Sawyer wasn't dead. It was completely unfathomable for Liza in three days' time she would be burying her best friend with the McCondells.**

_**Parents aren't suppose to bury their children.**_

"**Good morning, babe."**

**Liza didn't say a word as Marco set the breakfast tray beside her on their bed.**

"**When we have kids of our own; if we have a girl, I'd like to name her after Sawyer." Liza said as Marco headed to the bedroom door.**

"**Thought you would."**

**Meanwhile at the agency; the team was doing what they could when it came to catching Sawyer's killer.**

"**How's Liza, boss?" McGee asked out of concern for his colleague.**

"**She's coping. Where are we on the case?"**

"**Abby is running ballistics and the prints we found."**

"**I'm trying to get a better view on the guy that killed Lieutenant Colonel McCondell and the car the killer used; but so far I'm not having any luck." McGee stated.**

"**Ziva and I are building a profile on the Lieutenant Colonel and her parents." Tony said.**

"**There's no need for that, Agent DiNozzo."**

**Jethro and the team were curious after Jenny's statement.**

"**I can tell you all that you need to know about Sawyer as well as her parents; Charlotte and Benjamin."**

**Back at Liza and Marco's while Marco was out picking somethings they needed from the store; Liza had just received an advanced copy of the newest edition of the Landover Gazette from Charlotte and Benjamin from a messenger. Inside in the obituary was Sawyer obituary with a picture of Sawyer from the day of the last Marine Corps Ball.**

_**Lieutenant Colonel Sawyer Claire McCondell**_

_**June 29**__**th**__**, 1995 – February 15**__**th**__**, 2016**_

_**Beloved daughter, friend and Marine**_

_**The Lieutenant Colonel will be laid to rest by her family and friends this Thursday at Arlington National Cemetery with full Marine Corps honors.**_

**Liza returned the paper to its original form and laid in on one of the kitchen counters.**

"**Take care of your big sis, Melanie." **

**Liza had been looking at old picture of Sawyer and Melanie that Liza had gotten from Charlotte the other day.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Goodbye Dear Friend**

** The day had come. It was time for one final goodbye. Marco was at Liza's side as expected. Jenny attended the funeral since she had pretty much known Sawyer since she was six years old. Jethro had gone to support his daughter when it came to her chance to say goodbye to her friend and to honor a fellow Marine. Tony, Ziva and McGee were just about to pick up Sawyer's murderer.**

** The Marine Corps honor guard was present. Sawyer's parents had arranged for there to be a twenty-one gun salute. Like Jethro; Benjamin was a retired Marine. Both Jethro and Benjamin carried the flag covered coffin that held Sawyer. The Marine chaplain said a few words as two of the Marines on the honor guard remove and folded the U.S. flag before they handed it to Jethro. Once Jethro had the flag; he handed the flag to Charlotte.**

_**Parents aren't suppose to bury their children.**_

**After the ceremony and the twenty-one gun salute; Charlotte and Benjamin turned to Liza who had been conversing for a bit.**

** "Excuse us, but my wife and I were wondering if you ever got the guy who killed our daughter, Agent Gibbs?" Benjamin asked.**

** "We did, Mr. McCondell."**

** "Two of the other agents on Agent Gibbs' team brought Sawyer's killer in the other day." Jenny said.**

** Both Charlotte and Benjamin had looks on their face that told Jenny, Jethro and Liza that they were wondering how capable Tony and Ziva were.**

** "Agent DiNozzo was on the Baltimore Police force prior to NCIS. Before Baltimore; Agent DiNozzo was a part of the Philadelphia and Peoria police force." Jethro said vouching for Tony.**

** "And Agent David served in the Israeli army and was a part of Mossad before she got her U.S. citizenship and joined NCIS completely." Jenny said defending her friend and colleague.**

** "With all due respect; they are very capable agents."**

** After that the McCondells left the burial site with Jenny and Jethro. The rest of the people who attended Sawyer's funeral had left after the chaplain finished the service. Liza and Marco were the only ones that were left standing beside Sawyer. The cemetery caretakers were within the vicinity of the burial site.**

** "Rest in Peace, Say – Saw." Liza said.**

** "Rest easy, Sawyer." Marco said.**

** With that Liza and Marco each placed a flower on top of Sawyer's coffin just as the team did at Kate's funeral.**

** After that Liza and Marco left the burial site. The caretakers then lowered Sawyer into the ground.  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**Liza Got Her Groove Back**

** It had been weeks since Liza was at NCIS. Today was her first day back since Sawyer passed. Liza figured that it was time for a new look. So Liza had gotten her hair dyed from her crimson locks that were quite close to Jenny's hair back in 2005 when Jenny took over for Morrow to a new color. Liza's new brunette hair looked a bit on the red side when the light hit it. She knew well before she got to the agency that Tony would take note of the change. The only thing Liza knew Tony wouldn't comment on was the fact that she was still wearing black.**

** "Good to have you back; Liza." McGee said.**

** "Thank-you, McGee."**

** "It hasn't been the same without you." Ziva said as she glared at Tony.**

** Liza smiled.**

** "You look different."**

** "Brilliant deduction there; Special Agent DiNozzo." Liza snapped somewhat sarcastically.**

** "Brunette and a curly kind of scrunched." Tony stated.**

** "I know what it looks like."**

** "Tired of looking like Jenny's mini me, Liz."**

** "Shut it DiNozzo."**

** "I like it." Jethro said as he came into the squad room and handed Liza a cup of coffee.**

** "Thanks Dad."**

** "Mhmm."**

** "There he goes again; Leroy Jethro Gibbs, a man of a few words." Jenny said as she joined the team.**

** Liza shared a look with her mother that obviously left Tony wondering.**

** "I love it, Lizzie." Jenny said.**

** "Mom."**

** "Sorry."**

** "Rule six." Tony coughed.**

** McGee rolled his eyes. **

** Jethro and the women of NCIS glared at Tony.**

** "Rule six doesn't count for Mom and I; Tony."**

** Tony was puzzled once again.**

** "Liza is blood related to Jethro. Which make me blood related automatically." Jenny said.**

** "Ha, you were blood related long before me." Liza said cheekily referring to her parents ops in Europe.**

** "Liza." Jenny and Jethro reprimanded.**

** After that; Liza was filled in on the latest case the team and Jenny had. She then learned that her mother was now permanently attached to the team as their confidential informant and no one else's.**

** Vance then called Liza up to his office from Jenny's former railing haunt.**

** "Great, a visit to the principal's office." Liza commented.**

** "Relax Liza. Leon just wants to see how you are doing after losing Sawyer. Protocol if you will."**

A/N: Sorry it's taken this long to update, been preoccupied lately. Will try to get another chapter up before it hits midnight here on the East Coast of the U.S.

If not tonight then tomorrow, I promise.


	26. Chapter 26

**Getting Back to Normal**

** "Director Vance wanted to see me." Liza said as she stopped by Pam's desk before heading into Leon's office.**

** "Go ahead in, Agent Grey."**

** "Thank-you."**

** Liza walked into Vance's office. In the back of her mind, Liza had thought that the Director's office was better when Jenny was occupying it.**

** "Take a seat; Liza."**

** "Okay…."**

** "I called you up here to see how are after losing Sawyer."**

** "I'm fine."**

** "Really."**

** "With all due respect; Director Vance, I didn't lose my spouse like you did. I lost my friend."**

** "You can go now."**

** Liza left.**

** All Liza wanted at this moment as she headed down the stairs to the squad room was to be home with Marco.**

** "Everything go okay with Vance?" Jethro asked.**

** "Fine."**

** "What's wrong then?"**

** "She just wants to be with Marco; Jethro."**

** "Mom is right. Marco has been extremely supportive since Sawyer died."**

** "We've been supportive too. We got the bastard that killed Sawyer." Tony claimed.**

** "Shut up." Liza said in the same way Jenny had said it to Jethro when they had been staking out Ari's SUV.**

** Jenny smiled.**

** Jethro rolled his eyes.**

** Tony was then head slapped by Jethro.**

** After that the team went to run down a lead.**

** Jenny stayed behind just like Abby, Ducky and Palmer.**

** "Stay safe." Jenny called after Jethro, Liza and the others as they stepped onto the elevator.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Comfort**

** It was nice being back at work after all the time off. Even dealing with Tony's incessant whining was welcomed in Liza's book. The one thing that Liza had really appreciated when she was at work was catching the dumbasses who thought they could get away with committing a crime. Liza Anastasia Shepard – Grey was definitely Leroy Jethro Gibbs' daughter when it came to catching criminals. **

** Over the past few days Liza was contemplating on whether or not she should add Jethro's last name to hers. On the one side of the coin; Liza already sounded like a law firm between her maiden name and her married name. On the opposite side of the coin was the fact that technically she was a Shepard and a Gibbs as she had put it the last time she had a heart to heart conversation with Jethro.**

** Just like Jethro; Liza had the ability to sneak up on suspects and criminals from behind. The team got to see the uncanny resemblance as far as this particular tactic in action when they had to bring in a Petty Officer. A Petty Officer who had decided to jack rabbit away when he had seen Jethro and the others come aboard.**

** "That was impressive, Probie." Tony said as he cuffed and escorted the Petty Officer off of the ship.**

** "Did you forget that I am a Marine Corps brat? This sort thing is in my blood; Tony."**

** Ziva had a look of pride on her face as Liza zinged Tony. Ever since Eli's death; Ziva had on some level adopted the team as her family so that she didn't have to deal with the orphan feeling.**

** Prior to the chase down; the Petty Officer decided to put up a fight. This reminded Tony of the team's first encounter with Werth. Tony's nose was re - broken. McGee had a bruise over his eye just as Ziva had the first time around. Ziva had a broken arm. Jethro was recouping from the blow to his gut he had taken. Liza was working with a busted up wrist and ankle.**

** By the time Liza got home from work that night, Marco was on the worried side. Apparently as soon as Jenny had learned what had happened to Liza; she had called Marco to let him know. After dinner that night, Marco had help Liza to bed since her ankle would take a while to heal.**

** As Liza lay in bed next to Marco in bed, he couldn't help but think that he had been close to losing the love of his life. Of course; Marco had known that Liza dying in the line of duty was a possibility from the moment he had started seeing Liza. The feeling had been unanimous as far as losing a spouse from Liza's perspective. She had seen how much Jackie's death had affected Vance and the kids. Liza didn't want to be in that position at all.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Interrogation**

** After being injured on the job; Liza was being watched like a toddler who had just learned how to walk. Marco had been hovering like a helicopter from the moment she had stepped into their apartment the night she was hurt. Marco was a doting husband to say the least. He made sure that Liza was off of her ankle when there was no need for her to be on it. Marco was also Liza's hands at home due to her bum wrist.**

** Liza was more than happy to go into work when the time came.**

** "Thanks so much for telling Marco about my injuries, Mom." Liza said as she set her gear down.**

** "Someone has to keep an eye on you."**

** "Give it a rest; you know perfectly well that I can take care of myself."**

** Tony was a bit stunned by Liza's tenacity. Ziva and Jethro saw it as Liza having her mother's spunk. McGee was almost as stunned as Tony was.**

** When Liza got in to the squad room; Jethro was trying to decide who was going to interrogate the Petty Officer who had assaulted them the other day before bringing him in. As expected; Tony was trying his hardest to convince Jethro to let him question the Petty Officer. Jenny was pushing for herself or Ziva to interview the Petty Officer. Vance wanted McGee to be the man doing the questioning.**

** "I'll do it." Liza volunteered.**

** "Okay, read up and then question." Jethro said as he handed Liza the case file on the Petty Officer.**

** "Boss; are you sure about that?"**

** Jethro slapped the back of Tony's head for questioning his decision.**

** "He's sure." Jenny said.**

** "Liza is a Probie; boss."**

** "I am but I am more than qualified to question the Petty Officer."**

** Later on; Tony, Ziva, McGee and Jenny watched from Observation as Jethro let Liza question the Petty Officer. Jethro lurked in the shadows of interrogation at a distance where he'd be able to come to Liza's aide if need be.**

** About an hour or so later it was determined that it was time for another undercover operation. Now just came the decision of who would be going undercover. Of course Tony was more than willing to go undercover. Jenny and Jethro were considering on sending Tony undercover but with Ziva. Tony wanted Liza to go undercover with him. Everyone could see the real reason why Tony wanted Liza to go undercover with him.**

** "I'm a married woman remember; Tony." Liza said.**

** "Why don't you just send Tony and Ziva undercover together like you did during Jenny's first year as Director?" McGee suggested.**

** "Want to play waiter again; McWaiter?"**

** "No; Tony. The idea that I had was that you and Ziva go undercover while Liza and I go undercover as well."**

** "Sounds like a plan." Jethro said.**

** After that Jethro went to fill Vance in on the game plan that McGee had just came up with.**

** "Come on; that's not fair. Why can't Liza go undercover with me, Boss?" Tony asked.**

** "Cause you'll try to sleep with her and Tim won't." Jenny said as she went to the rear elevator so she could see what Abby came up with so far.**

** As Jenny took the elevator to Abby's lab it was quite clear that Jenny was the latest agent to be added to the team. Jethro was more than pleased to have his Probie back after all this time. Ziva and Liza were pleased to see Jenny doing something that she was a natural at.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Maui**

** Hours later and much planning later; the quartet was disembarking with all the other people that had flown to Maui on this particular day. As Tony, Ziva, McGee and Liza were heading to the baggage claim to grab their belongings before heading to resort they were staying at; Liza was recalling all the work that had gone into this op and what she told Marco about the op. At least what she was able to tell Marco about the op since the op was classified.**

_**The night of the Op in Maui**_

**Jethro had told his agents to meet him, Director Vance and Jenny in one of the conference rooms after he had spoken to Director. Tony's mind was still somewhat spinning from being zinged by Jenny. Liza had stepped away while they all waited to meet Jethro and Vance in the conference room. Liza had to tell Marco that she wouldn't be home for a while.**

"**What's going on, babe?" Marco asked when he had answered his phone.**

"**Not much. I just called to tell you that I'm not going to home for a while. Something at work just came up that I have to be a part of with Tony, Ziva and McGee."**

"**An op?"**

"**It's classified, Marco. I can't talk about it."**

"**Okay, okay; just be safe."**

"**Always am."**

"**Your broken ankle and wrist say otherwise; Liz. If you can tell me this, are your parents and Leon overseeing this non-existent op?"**

"**Yes they are overseeing. I am sure Mom will keep you apprised as much as she can without giving too much information."**

"**Be safe. Love ya."**

"**I will; Tony, Ziva and McGee have my six. Love you too."**

**Once Liza was off of the phone, it was time to head over to conference room to plan out the op.**

"**Take a seat." Vance said.**

**Tony, Ziva, Liza, Jenny and McGee took a seat.**

"**Gibbs, Shepard and I will be overseeing the op from MTAC."**

**Tony, Ziva, McGee and Liza nodded.**

"**These are your aliases for the op." Jethro said as he handed files to his younger colleagues.**

"**James McDondell." Tony said reading his alias.**

"**Erin Ramos." Ziva stated.**

"**Michaela McDondell." Liza commented.**

"**Eric McTristen." McGee shared.**

"**Looks like we're siblings; Liz."**

"**Great."**

"**The four of you are going to Maui and staying in the rooms at a hotel courtesy of the FBI and the CIA."**

"**And yes; Tony and Liza are brother and sister. Ziva; you will be Tony's fiancé while Tim will be Liza's boyfriend." Jenny stated.**

"**You will meet with the Agent afloat in Maui after you land." Jethro said.**

"**Shepard – Grey and David have lead on this one." **

**Tony wasn't thrilled with that news.**

"**Go pack your gear. You fly out of Dulles in four hours." Vance stated.**

**With that Tony, Ziva, McGee and Liza left to return to their respective homes to pack for the op. Marco tried to get more out of Liza about the op. Liza didn't budge though.**

**Jenny and Jethro returned to the squad room. Vance returned to his office so he could gather his belonging so he could go home to his children; Kayla and Jared. Jenny and Jethro were taking the first few days of the op their young counterparts were about to partake in.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Paradise**

** Tony, Ziva, Liza and McGee had their baggage. Their earwigs and microphones were in place. They were heading to the vehicle the FBI had left them when Tony had decided to share his excitement of being in Maui. The others were as thrilled as Tony was since it was for work.**

** "We're gonna have fun. Work during the day and party all night!" Tony exclaimed once they were in the SUV the FBI had left them.**

** "We're here to work on the case." Liza reprimanded her colleague.**

** "We have to check in with the NCIS Agent in charge down here." McGee stated.**

** "McBuzz kill."**

** "Give it a rest; Tony. They are right. We were sent here to solve the case." Ziva said.**

** "We have to live up to the aliases we have."**

** At that point all four agents heard an all too familiar gruff voice in their ears.**

** "DiNozzo!"**

** "Great, now he's mad. Thanks Tony."**

** "Don't worry, Liz; I'll calm him down." Jenny said over the earwigs.**

** "I know you will. Just get him calm before Leon turns up again."**

** "All will be back to normal before then."**

** Jenny and Liza continued their banter about Jethro. It wasn't until Jethro cleared his throat that prompted Liza and Jenny to end their conversation.**

** "I have my ways." Jenny quipped quickly.**

** "You are supposed to be checking in with Agent Michelangelo not doing what you are doing." Jethro said firmly.**

** "Relax Dad; Ziva and I have this under control."**

** After that there was silence throughout the entire group.**

** "Everything will be fine; Jethro. Liza is a good agent and she's fully capable of running this op. Besides she has Ziva who has been an agent for years. They can keep Tony in check. McGee is there if needed. And we're here if they need us. It will be fine."**

** With that Jenny and Jethro watched as their daughter and the rest of the team disembarked from the SUV and met up with NCIS Special Agent Michelangelo before they switched to their aliases and checked in to the hotel they were staying at for the duration of the op.**

A/N: In case you guys haven't heard yet; Gibbs and company will be returning for season 11 aka season xi in the 2013-2014 run for CBS. CBS has also extended their contract with Mark Harmon as the show's lead and one of the executive producers for the show for new season! CONGRATS TO THE ENTIRE CAST AND CREW OF NCIS FOR BEING RENEWED AGAIN! NCIS has now surpassed their predecessor; JAG's run on the air, JAG ran 10 years on CBS.


	31. Chapter 31

**Red Sin**

** Tony, Ziva, Liza and McGee finally arrived at the meet up point where they were meeting their colleague. Special Agent Neil Michelangelo was waiting at the door for the D.C. agents.**

** "Agent Grey? Agent David?"**

** "I'm Agent Grey, she's Agent David."**

** "I'm Agent Neil Michelangelo; your op manager here in Maui."**

** "Okay; you can call me Ziva." **

** "Liza."**

** "Who are your other agents here; Liza?"**

** "Agent Anthony DiNozzo and Agent Timothy McGee."**

** "Call me Tony."**

** "McGee is okay." McGee said before Agent Michelangelo could ask.**

** It was quite clear that the agents' colleague had piqued Ziva's interest. Agent Michelangelo on the other hand seemed interested more in Liza than he was in Ziva; just as Tony had been.**

** "Stop ogling me, Neil. I'm married and we're here to solve our case; nothing else."**

** With that all five agents went over everything. Following that; Tony, Ziva, McGee and Liza left to check in at the hotel they were staying at. The quartet were now in their aliases.**

** "James McDondell and Erin Ramos checking in." Tony said to the person who was helping them.**

** "Michaela McDondell and Eric McTristen checking in as well."**

** A few minutes later and the entire group was all checked in under their aliases. After they were settled into their respective rooms; Ziva and Liza took the initiative to find some leads down below beside the hotel's pool.**

** It didn't take long for Tony to see Ziva and Liza sunbathing down below them in the string bikinis they were wearing.**

** "DiNozzo!" Jethro shouted at the top of his lungs.**

** "Damn it…." Liza said as the sound of Jethro's pissed off voice resounded in her ear.**

** "Stop ogling my daughter."**

** "Tony if you insist on ogling; ogle Ziva and stick to your cover." Jenny instructed.**

** "Thanks Jenny." Ziva said subtly under her breath so that none of the other guests could hear what she had said.**

** After Liza had commented on the fact that it didn't seem like her Mom had gotten her Dad to cool off and all; Ziva had noticed that Liza seemed to be struggling a bit.**

** "What's wrong?"**

** "Nothing; just having a hard time switching from myself to Michaela, from happily married to boyfriend and girlfriend with McGee." Liza whispered.**

** "You get use to it."**

** "Hey." McGee commented over the intercoms and earwigs.**

** "Just get answers and stick to your covers or I'll have all your asses when you get back." Jethro said.**

** For the rest of the afternoon Tony ogled while McGee put up the tech stuff they had with them. Liza and Ziva worked on getting answers. Jenny worked on calming Jethro down.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Pretenses**

** It had only been a few days into the op in Maui when Liza was starting to get a bit tired with being Michaela McDondell and Tony's "sister". As much as she enjoyed the warm weather of Maui; Liza missed DC and Marco. Good ol' Leon was just as gruff and bossy with Liza, Ziva, McGee and Tony as Jethro had been. Back at NCIS it was Jenny who was pulling double duty when it came to overseeing the op as of late. She would oversee the op with Jethro just as they had on the first night just to make sure Jethro didn't have a coronary because Tony was acting like his childish self. Then when it came to Leon's turn to oversee; Jenny's presence was more along the lines of keeping her colleague company. **

** Either way; tonight the group in Maui had reservations at one of the hotel's restaurants. The FBI was picking up the bill when it came to expenses such as food and drinks per Jethro's request to Fornell. The CIA on the other hand was paying for the rooms.**

** "Reservation for McDondell, party of four." Tony said to the restaurant host.**

** "Right this way, please."**

** "Thank-you."**

** "May I say that Miss McDondell and Mrs. McDondell are quite ravishing tonight."**

** "Thank-you." Liza said as McGee pulled her seat out for her.**

** "Thank-you; but I'm not in the family officially yet. In three weeks though I will be." Ziva said.**

** Keeping up the pretenses of their aliases was a bit on the taxing side but it was second nature for the quartet. At least it was for Tony, Ziva and McGee. The host then left and the group had a few moments to themselves before their waiter came to the table.**

** "So who took the bed and who had the couch last night?" McGee asked Tony and Ziva.**

** "I took the couch while Ziva had the bed." **

** "Bullshit." Liza commented.**

** Tony looked at Liza incredulously.**

** Ziva somewhat blushed.**

** "Tony, Tony, Tony; how could you forget that I'm the child of two federal agents. One of which is a former Marine and the creator of the rules. I can pick up on bullshit instantly."**

** Over the earwigs the group heard Jethro clear his throat.**

** "Right, I got it Dad. There's no such thing as an ex-Marine." **

** When the waiter came back with the drinks the group reverted back to their aliases briefly.**

** An hour or so later; Tony and Ziva were back in their room while Liza and McGee were back in theirs.**

** Liza and McGee were taking their respective showers before hitting the rack. McGee insisted that Liza should take her shower first.**

** While slipping out of her dress from dinner and into a towel; Liza caught McGee gawking out of the corner of her eye.**

** "Like what you see; Tim?"**

** "Um….."**

** "I'll take that as a yes." Liza said.**

** "Liza Anastasia." Jethro reprimanded.**

** "Relax, Dad. I was just teasing."**

** Jethro raised the microphone of his headset away from his mouth before he turned to Jenny.**

** "She's your daughter."**

** "I heard that." Liza commented.**

** Jenny laughed. Tony was curious to find out was going on so he had asked quickly. Jethro told Tony to shut up.**

** Once everyone was showered and settled in bed; Tony, Ziva , McGee and Liza heard Jethro over their earwigs again.**

** "Just remember; we're watching and don't forget rule twelve."**

** "Doesn't apply to me." Liza quipped.**

** After that all four agents turned in for the night while Jenny and Jethro kept a watchful and protective eye on their young colleagues and their daughter from MTAC.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Wrap It Up**

** The op was about to come to an end. Everyone was tired of Tony's antics. Now Tony had known full well that Liza had her parents' temper and that Liza would castrate him if she thought he had crossed a line. Throughout the op there was many times that Liza wanted to do just that but Ziva kept Liza from doing so. It had been quite clear at least to Liza that there was something going on with Ziva. **

** Now Liza had known what had happened with everything in regards to the mass chaos Harper Dearing had caused for NCIS and the Navy at one point in time; even though the that whole incident had occurred before her time. Liza had heard that Tony and Ziva were a bit closer than they were prior to the attack on NCIS and the Navy Yard. But this was a bit more than Tony and Ziva being close. From what Liza had gathered over the course of their op; whatever was going on was something that only Ziva knew about.**

** The group had gotten the intel they needed to prosecute the Petty Officer they had picked up a few days prior to the op. In a few hours the agents would be flying back to DC. But Liza had the need to find out what the hell was going on. Tony and McGee were loading up the SUV with everyone's gear and personal belongings. This provided Liza with the perfect opportunity to find out what Ziva was hiding. After all Liza had noticed a slight tell with Ziva when Jethro reminded them all to abide to his twelfth rule. **

"**What's going on with you?" Liza came out with when she came into Tony and Ziva's room.**

"**Nothing."**

"**Okay that's a lie. You're hiding something from all of us. You know we can't keep anything from each other on this team, not with our careers."**

"**Honestly, Liz; there is nothing going on."**

"**Bullshit."**

**There was a brief silence between the women when Tony came in to grab his gear and his bag.**

"**I know there's something going on."**

"**I can't say."**

**Liza gave Ziva a look that Jethro perfected.**

"**You really are Gibbs' daughter."**

"**Yeah I got that memo years ago; Ziva. What the hell is going on?"**

**McGee then knocked on the door to see if there was anything else Liza needed him to bring down to the SUV.**

"**Let's just say that what is going on involves Tony and myself."**

"**Okay I figured that much; had a feeling rule twelve was broken somehow with the way Dad was hounding it into our mind these past few days."**

"**Yeah thankfully, Tony hasn't figured it out yet."**

"**When did this happen?" **

"**Eight weeks ago."**

"**On the anniversary of Tali's death." Liza presumed.**

"**Pretty much."**

"**Well congrats, Ziva."**

**The women hugged. Seconds later Tony and McGee walked in. Of course Tony made an inappropriate comment before they left for their plane.**

"**If you need anything at all, just let me know and tell Tony." Liza advised when the men weren't paying attention.**

"**I will."**


	34. Chapter 34

**Prosecuting**

** It wasn't long before Liza was able to return to Marco after she and Tony put the Petty Officer in the brig. Over the next few days JAG would handle the trial of the Petty Officer. The JAG officer who was prosecuting the Petty Officer had told Jethro that he and his team needed to stay in the area in case she needed them to testify or anything. Since Tony, Ziva, Liza and McGee had landed in DC; Liza had reminded Ziva at every possible chance that Tony had to know what they had known before Ziva's body told Tony for her. When Liza had gotten home from work the night that she arrived home from Maui was when she told Marco what Ziva had told her hours before.**

** "So Ziva is pregnant with Tony's baby?" **

** "Yup. She's eight weeks along from what she said."**

** "Does your Dad and Leon know yet? Does your Mom know?"**

** "As far as I know; Leon and Mom don't. Dad suspects."**

** "Okay…" Marco said a bit puzzled about what his wife had just said.**

** "Dad kept spouting Rule Twelve at us."**

** "Rule Twelve?"**

** "Never date a co-worker."**

** "Oh, clearly Tony and Ziva broke that one."**

** "So have Mom and Dad." Liza quipped.**

** "Really; I didn't know." Marco responded somewhat sarcastically.**

** "Does Tony know?"**

** "Nope, Ziva hasn't told him yet. She said she was going to tonight."**

** "I assume the op went well?"**

** "Yes and I still cannot tell you all the details."**

** Meanwhile Tony had invited Ziva out to dinner; an end of the case celebration to say the least. Ziva knew she had to tell Tony that he was going to be a father in thirty – two weeks. She knew that she wanted to keep the baby, but what she didn't know was where Tony would stand on all of this. Ziva had come to terms with her childhood and the way her parents raised her long ago. What she was unsure of was if Tony was at terms with the way his childhood was after his mother died. Everyone knew that Senior didn't have the best track record as a Dad. Nor did Senior ever have the Dad of the Year award locked up ever.**

** Tony and Ziva were having dinner at a quaint Italian restaurant in Georgetown. In fact the restaurant was just down the block from Jenny's childhood home, the same home that Liza spent some of her own childhood before Jethro and Franks burned it down in 2008 after Jenny's supposed death. The duo had been conversing casually since they left the office and the Navy Yard. Since they had started seeing each other outside of work; Tony and Ziva had moved in together but that was a given at least to Ziva at the moment since she was the one at the table that was eight weeks pregnant.**

** Much like the rest of the team and everyone else at the agency; Ziva spaced out while Tony rambled on and on about who knows what.**

** "Ziva."**

** "Sorry, I spaced out for a bit there."**

** "Clearly, Zee-vah."**

** "Tony; there's something that I have to tell you."**

** "Mhmm…."**

** "Tony; I pregnant. Eight weeks pregnant to be exact; we're having a baby."**

** At that point, Tony was too stunned to say a word.**

** "Tony say something, please say something." Ziva pleaded.**

** The silence continued on after Ziva pleaded with Tony.**

A/N: Cat's out of the bag... Tony knows. Gee, I wonder how he's gonna react to being a Dad ;)


	35. Chapter 35

**Bewildered**

** "Tony say something; please say something." Ziva pleaded once again with the man who sat across from her.**

** Tony's mind was racing. It had been racing the entire time.**

_**Tony; I'm pregnant. Eight weeks to be exact; we're having a baby**_

**This phrase lingered in Tony's mind. **

** "Tony."**

** "We're having a baby." Tony said.**

** "Yes we are."**

** "A baby."**

** "Yes, in nine months there will be another person in this crazy world of ours; a person that is half of me and half of you."**

** "Obviously. At least that explains why Gibbs was bringing up rule twelve."**

** "Yes, Gibbs has an idea of what is going on but he doesn't actually know. You and I along with Liza are the only ones who know at this point."**

** "Liza probably told Marco by now."**

** "So."**

** "Mhmmm."**

** "I need to know where you stand with this, Tony. Where does this leave you and me?"**

** "I'm doing the right thing by you and the baby."**

** Ziva smiled.**

** On some level; Ziva knew that she could rely on Tony no matter what. Despite the way that Senior had chosen to raise Tony after Tony's mother died; Ziva knew that the time that Tony spent working with Gibbs had remedied whatever had happened from being raised by Anthony DiNozzo Sr.**

** "That's good to know. It's a big relief."**

** "Ziva, I'll have your back no matter what."**

** "I know."**

** With that Tony and Ziva continued with their dinner before they headed home. On their way home the duo discussed pretty much everything when it came to what life had in store for them now. They discussed when they were going to tell the remainder of the team. When they would let Vance know. Both Tony and Ziva were hoping that Jethro would be okay with all of this. But they knew that only time would hold that answer for them.**

** Before Ziva turned in for the night, she called Liza. She knew that Liza would still be awake. Liza was just like Jethro in that respect. In fact Liza was a lot like both of her parents in that respect.**

** "So did you tell Tony?" Liza asked.**

** "Yes I did. Told him at dinner."**

** "And?"**

** "And he's good with it; he's completely on board with the whole thing."**

** "Sounds like Dad has finally knocked some sense into Tony after all these years."**

** "Seems that way. Anyway I just wanted to let you know what happened. I'll see you at work."**

** "Good night, Ziva."**

** "Good night, Liza."**

** With that the women hung up with each other and turned in for the night.**

A/N: Kind of threw this together on the fly before work, hopefully this makes some sort of sense. Will update again soon hopefully.


	36. Chapter 36

**Truth**

**On this particular morning; Marco had woken up before Liza had. Even though they both had work, Liza was beyond adamant that she was going to sleep longer and just go in to work later. After all she did work under her Dad and she was in Vance's good graces at the moment so she figured that she could do whatever she wanted to. Just as he had been from the first time Liza had stayed over; Marco was completely awed by how peaceful his wife looked while she slept. Since Liza had started at NCIS; Marco had wondered how Liza was able to sleep as peacefully as she did considering the atrocities and what not she saw due to her chosen profession.**

** "Can I help you?" Liza asked when she woke up and saw Marco watching her sleep.**

** Liza had a look on her face that told Marco that she wasn't quite awake yet.**

** "Let me guess you need a cup of coffee."**

** "You guessed right" Liza said as she got her bearings.**

** While Marco went to make Liza a cup of coffee; Liza dragged herself out of bed to the bathroom.**

** Once Liza looked in the mirror over the bathroom sink; she knew that it was going to take a lot of work to make herself presentable for work. When Liza looked up from rinsing her mouth with mouthwash; she saw Marco standing in the doorway with her coffee.**

** "Thank-you." Liza said as she took her coffee.**

** "Any news on Tony and Ziva?"**

** "I think they are telling Vance, Dad and Mom today."**

** "Have they decided on the living arrangements yet?"**

** "Not sure."**

** "Well find out."**

** "Cause that will just come up in casual conversation"**

** With that Liza finished getting ready. A bit later both Marco and Liza left for work.**

** At work when Liza got there she took note that McGee was the only one in the squad room.**

** "Where is everyone?"**

** "Tony and Ziva are in Director Vance's office with him and your parents. Apparently there is something that they have to tell them."**

** "Oh….."**

** "You know something."**

** "I do."**

** "Spill."**

** "Can't, it's up to Tony and Ziva."**


	37. Chapter 37

**Broken**

** Just as McGee had told Liza when she came into the squad room; Jenny, Jethro, Ziva and Tony were in Vance's office with Vance himself. Neither Ziva nor Tony knew how things would go after they told Vance, Jenny and Jethro about the baby.**

** "David, DiNozzo; what did you want to tell us?" Vance asked.**

** "Ziva and I broke one of Gibbs' rules about eight weeks ago."**

** "Which rule?" Jethro inquired.**

** "Jethro, let them tell us what they have to tell us before you jump down their throats about breaking your rules."**

** "I'm about eight weeks pregnant with Tony's baby." Ziva stated.**

** It was quite clear to all that were in the room Ziva had entered the state of pregnancy bliss.**

** "Beshaah Tovah." Jenny said with a smile on her face.**

** Tony looked at Ziva in search of an explanation of what Jenny had just said.**

** "She congratulated us on the pregnancy." Ziva whispered.**

** "Congratulations to the both of you. Agent David let me know when you reach eight months or so."**

** "I will, Director."**

** Gibbs was sulking somewhat in the far corner of the office.**

** "Your father would be thrilled to hear this." Vance said to Ziva.**

** Ziva nodded as Tony grasped Ziva's hand letting her know that he had her back.**

** "Jethro say something."**

** "Congratulations. You both will make the perfect parents."**

** With that Jethro sulked out of Vance's office.**

** Liza saw her Dad walk past MTAC.**

** "Oh shit."**

** "What is it?"**

** "Just look busy, McGee; trust me."**

** Following Jethro's departure from Vance's office; Jenny, Ziva and Tony followed behind.**

** "Return to the squad room and work on something. I'll talk to Jethro."**

** Tony and Ziva did as instructed. **

** "Jethro." Jenny said when she came up to him.**

** While Jenny worked through all of the insanity that was going on in Jethro's mind with Jethro; Ziva and Tony filled McGee in on the baby. Once McGee knew; Tony and Ziva let Abby, Ducky and Palmer in on the news. Abby was so thrilled that everyone was surprised that Vance didn't hear her screams of joy up in his office. Shortly after the remainder of the team found out about baby David/DiNozzo; Jethro had come around to the news of the baby and gave the expecting parents a genuine congratulations. He also gave Tony some sound advice which the rest of the team had a pretty good idea what the advice was.**

** Later on after all was said and done with the work day; Tony and Ziva left the office together.**

** "Now we just have to talk about everything that needs to be done before the baby gets here, figure out the living arrangements and tell your father." **

** "Great." Tony said.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Civilian Life**

**It was the night before Liza's twenty-second birthday. The team had been doing all the necessary yet annoying paper work that came with each and every case they had. Jethro had just returned from a coffee run. Much like he did back around Halloween of 2009; Jethro came back to the agency bearing drinks for his team. Since coffee was a no go for Ziva for the time being, everyone with the exception of Jethro was getting hot apple cider just like before. Jethro of course had finished his coffee before he returned to the agency.**

**"Hot apple cider again; thanks Boss." Tony said.**

**"Liza, Ziva go home, you too Jen. We'll finish up here." Jethro said.**

**McGee was seconds away from sending his case report to Vance at this point. Tony on the other hand was wondering why Jethro was sending the women home this early. Prior to the coffee and cider run; Jethro had sent Abby, Ducky and Palmer home as well.**

**"How come they get to go home early?" Tony questioned out pure stupidity.**

**At this point Ziva, Jenny and Liza were gathering their gear before they walked to the elevator.**

**"Last time I checked, DiNozzo; they had their case reports done and handed into Vance."**

**"And besides the fact that I am the boss' daughter; it is my twenty-second birthday in twenty minutes." Liza said.**

**"And I am carrying your child, so I get out early because of you." Ziva stated.**

**McGee muffled a laugh.**

**The women were about to head to the elevator when Liza turned to Jethro before she left.**

**"Please be civil tomorrow at lunch, my in-laws will be there and I know you arguing with Tobias right now over jurisdictional bullshit; but he's family and it's my birthday."**

**At that point Tony, Ziva and McGee were all sporting stunned looks as a Liza said Fornell was family. Jethro had only recently found out what Liza meant by Fornell being family.**

**"Fornell is family?" **

**"Yes, Tobias is Marco's Uncle for all intent and purpose." Liza answered the prior inquiry.**

**"So you kept it in the Federal family, Liz?" Tony commented as Liza came to Tony's desk.**

**"May I?" Liza asked Jethro.**

**Jethro nodded yes. In one fowl swoop; Liza head slapped Tony just as Jethro would. Liza, Jenny and Ziva left as a smile appeared on Jethro's face. Tony rubbed the back of his head and started his case report. McGee once muffled a laugh as he walked passed Jethro and Tony to bring his case report up to Vance's office. Vance was in the elevator when Liza, Jenny and Ziva caught it.**

**"Happy Birthday, Liza." Vance said once the elevator doors close and the elevator began its descent.**

**"Thank you, Director."**

**Shortly after that the elevator reached the floor the group wanted. Jenny and Ziva disembarked first; the duo had been talking about Ziva's pregnancy for the last five minutes.**

**"Thank-you again for the birthday wish; Leon. I'm looking forward to seeing you and the kids at lunch."**

**"Wouldn't miss it, Liza. Kayla and Jared are very excited to see you tomorrow. Especially Kayla."**

**Liza had become a pseudo – older sister for Kayla and Jared since Jackie's death.**

**"I look forward to seeing them to; Leon. Give them my best." Liza said before she got into her car.**

**Back in the building; McGee and Jethro were heading out, thus leaving Tony to his own devices when it came to him finishing his case report.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Pre - Celebration**

** Hours after getting home from work; Liza lay in bed still sound asleep the morning of her birthday. Marco had woken up about an hour an half ago to make breakfast for Liza when she woke up. While Marco was cooking the eggs that were part of Liza's breakfast there was a knock at the door. **

** "It's open." Marco called somewhat hoping he didn't just wake Liza up.**

** The door opened briefly then closed seconds after it opened. **

** A few minutes later; Jethro and Jenny peeked into the kitchen.**

** "Good Morning; Mom, Dad." Marco said when he saw his in-laws.**

** "Morning, Marco." Jenny replied.**

** Jethro nodded. He was still getting use to having a son-in-law let alone having a son-in-law call him Dad. It was only after he and Liza had talked privately outside of the office after her first day that Jethro had warmed up to being called Dad again after years of not hearing the phrase Dad.**

** "Liz is still in bed."**

** "Okay."**

** With that Jenny led Jethro back to Marco and Liza's bedroom. Marco had left the door to the bedroom ajar so he would be able to hear Liza wake up if she woke up before he finished making her breakfast. Jenny and Jethro sneaked into Marco and Liza's bedroom once they had reached the doorway.**

** "Come on, its okay; Jethro."**

** Jenny sat beside Liza on the bed. Jethro sat down at the base of the bed. The duo waited for their daughter to wake up.**

** "Happy Birthday." Jenny said once Liza opened her eyes.**

** "Mom…..?"**

** "Happy Birthday." Jethro said echoing Jenny.**

** "Dad…" **

** Shortly after that Liza had her bearings. **

** Marco came into the bedroom with Liza's breakfast.**

** Liza enjoyed the breakfast her husband made her then she opened the gifts her parents brought her.**

** Once that was done and taken care of, Jenny and Jethro left. Marco cleaned up from Liza's breakfast. When everything was taken care of in the kitchen; Marco returned to bedroom yet again for some one on one time with Liza before they had to leave for Liza's birthday lunch at Jethro's.**

** Sometime into the prior to rest of the guests arriving for lunch; Liza was looking at the old pictures of Shannon and Kelly that Jethro had out on display. On some level it still amazed Liza that she had a sister back in the day that died young.**

** "What would Kelly be like today?" Liza asked when she sensed Jethro behind her.**

** "She'd be just like you."**

** With that the guests started to arrive; Liza and Jethro left the living room.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Celebrate**

** After Jethro and Liza had left the living room; Jethro had gone to start cooking or at the very least help whoever was cooking while Liza welcomed guests. The team had arrived first. Leyla and Amira were also in attendance. Vance and his kids arrived shortly after Palmer and Breena. Liza had gotten a huge happy birthday wish and hug from Vance's kids when they had arrived. Once Jethro had found out about Liza and the fact that Liza was his daughter; he had called his Dad in Stillwater to let him know that he had another granddaughter. Jack had made the drive down to the DC area for Liza's birthday.**

** Everyone was having a good time at the get together.**

** "So my son tells me that you and Tony are expecting a baby." Jack said.**

** "Yes Jack we are." Ziva responded.**

** "How far along are you?"**

** "About eight and a half weeks."**

** "Well congratulations, to the both of you."**

** Liza was making her rounds while Marco would periodically join her as she mingled. Jenny and Jethro were watching their daughter from afar as she talked to her guests.**

** "She's just like you in every way; Jen."**

** Jenny smiled; she and Liza were two peas in a pod at times.**

** "Liza is just like you too, Jethro."**

** Jethro just nodded just as he tended to do when he didn't have anything to say.**

** At that point; lunch was ready and everyone sat down.**

** "I just wanted to thank all of you for coming today to celebrate this occasion with me."**

** Everyone dug into the food before them. Jenny had come to the lunch with a cake that Noemi had made for the occasion. It had been obvious to Jenny since she had arrived at Jethro's home around the same time that their daughter and son – in – law had arrived at the house earlier that there was something bothering Jethro. After all Jenny was always able to read Jethro. She read him like a book as Tony, Ziva and McGee had said years earlier in the squad room.**

** Midway through lunch; Jethro stood up with his glass in hand to make a toast to his daughter on her birthday.**

** "Before we get too engrossed here; I'd like to once again wish Liza a happy twenty-second birthday."**

** Everyone's attention was turned to Jethro.**

** "Six months ago, I found out that Liza was my daughter when she came to work on my team. Getting to know her over these past six months have been one of the best things to happen to me in years. Happy Birthday Liza."**

** It was at that point that Jenny was able to tell that the one thing that was on Jethro's mind was what Liza thought of him and how he hadn't been a part of her life for twenty – one and a half years.**

** "She doesn't think of you are an absentee Dad." Jenny assured Jethro.**

A/N: I'd like to get suggestions from all of you if you don't mind on Tony and Ziva's baby's gender as well as possible names for Baby DiNozzo - David. Also let me know whether the baby should have both of it's parents' last names or just one of them, please also say which parent's last name the kid should have in your review...

A/N 2: Who picked up on the nod to Requiem at the end of the previous chapter?


	41. Chapter 41

**Help**

** Tony and Ziva had found a bigger apartment. They both sold their respective apartments. The expectant parents had asked their colleagues to help the move into their new apartment. Of course there was no doubt amongst anyone on the team when it came to saying yes to Tony and Ziva's request. **

_**You do what you have to for family.**_

**So bright and early that morning; the entire team from Jethro all the way to Palmer was helping out. Breena was in tow with Palmer as was Vance. Per Jethro's request; Leyla was watching over Vance's kids for Vance. Even Marco was around helping out. This was a family affair as Abby put it.**

** The men were doing most of the heavy lifting when it came to the furniture and stuff. The women were carrying boxes in. Midway through the moving in process when Vance called to check on Kayla and Jared; Tony called up the local pizza place to order a few pizza pies for everyone to have for lunch. Since Ziva found out that she was pregnant with Tony's baby; she had become quite close to Tony. The two of them had become as close to each other as Liza and Marco were. **

** "What day is it?" Jethro asked as he watched his daughter with her husband and Tony with Ziva.**

** Palmer and Breena were pretty much in the same state that Liza, Marco, Tony and Ziva were in.**

** "It's Valentine's Day, Jethro." Jenny answered.**

** They then turned to see if Vance was still on the phone with Leyla or not.**

** "This probably the hardest day for Leon." Jenny commented.**

** "Mhmm."**

** At that point Jenny could see what was on Jethro's mind.**

** "Jethro, Jethro, Jethro; what am I going to do with you."**

** "What Jen?"**

** "The love you and Shannon had for each other blessed you with Kelly. And for eight years you played an integral part in her life."**

** "Mhmm."**

** "And it was our love that gave us Liza."**

** "Mhmm."**

** "Love is all around us here, Jethro."**

** A few hours later; Ziva and Tony were all moved in. The team had left to enjoy the rest of the holiday. As Jethro settled in to work on his latest project in the basement he knew that Jenny had been right earlier. He also knew that Jenny was likely spending the rest of the holiday reading in bed. Their time over in Europe came to Jethro's mind. At that moment he decided that he couldn't let Jenny sit by herself reading on Valentine's Day.**

A/N: Ooohhhh; sound like there maybe some Jibbs action in the future...

A/N2: Happy Valentine's Day to all.


	42. Chapter 42

**Grab Your Gear**

** Days later the squad room was one agent shy of being complete. Abby was in her lab working on something for another agent. Ducky was waiting for Palmer to show up. The agents were somewhat hoping for a case free sort of day. They were also hoping for a case free sort of week. But they were never that lucky. All the agents; from Jenny down to Liza chalked Jethro's absence up to a coffee run or Jethro being up in Vance's office going over something with Vance. **

** At this point; everyone at the agency knew that Tony was having a hard time transition from being Jethro's only senior field agent to being one of Jethro's two senior field agents. When Jenny rejoined the team; she clearly resumed her position as Jethro's senior field agent. Tony, McGee, Abby and Palmer had learned on the day that Jenny came back the one thing that Jethro, Vance, Liza, Ziva and Ducky already knew. Prior to leaving Jethro and leaving her coat on the plane so that she could pursue her five point plan; Jenny had been Jethro's senior field agent after Burley became an agent afloat. It was as if Jenny was the Director of NCIS again.**

** "Grab your gear." Jethro said rallying the troops as he came into the squad room.**

** "Where are we going, Gibbs?" McGee asked.**

** "Quantico, dead Marine reservist."**

** Instantly Tony, Ziva, McGee, Liza and Jenny were on Jethro's six.**

** "DiNozzo, call Ducky and Palmer."**

** "On it boss."**

** Jenny and Liza had been walking together at this point. Tony, Ziva and McGee were taking the MCRT truck to the crime scene in Quantico. Ducky and Palmer would be on their way in the M.E. van shortly. Liza was riding in the Dodge Charger with her parents so that the MCRT truck wasn't over crowded. McGee would be the one stuck riding in the back of MCRT truck instead.**

** "So how was the rest of your Valentine's Day?" Liza probed.**

** "Fine." Jethro answered quickly.**

** "I don't believe that, Dad."**

** "Your Dad is right. The remainder of our Valentine's Day was uneventful. I went to bed and read some before falling asleep. Knowing your Dad he likely spent the night in his basement working on some project."**

** Jenny's eyes glazed over as she recalled the events of Valentine's Day after she left her daughter and the rest of the team.**

** "Sure, Mom." Liza said still not believing what she was being told.**

** Jethro saw the look in Jenny's eyes and knew instantly where she was when she was reliving the events of the night before.**

** Shortly after that they arrived moments behind the others at the crime scene.**

** "Hope you two enjoyed yourselves last night." Liza said to her parents with a knowing look in her eyes before the three of the exited the car to join the team.**

** At that point the look of fear and panic played across the faces of Liza's parents briefly. By the time they came up to the body the look of fear and panic had completely dissipated from Jethro and Jenny's faces as quickly as it had appeared on their faces.**

A/N: Jeez, nothing gets past Liza. She is definitely Jenny and Jethro's kid ;)


	43. Chapter 43

**The Job at Hand**

** "DiNozzo; take photos."**

** "McGee; coordinate with Metro."**

** "David, get statements from the witnesses."**

** "Shepard; bag and tag."**

** "Grey; help Ducky and Palmer."**

** "There he goes barking orders once again." Liza stated.**

** Jethro rolled his eyes at his somewhat precocious daughter. Jenny just smiled at her daughter's wit.**

** The team departed once they got beyond the police tape. Jethro paced back and forth as he dealt with Vance and Jarvis over the phone. Apparently Vance and Jarvis were trying to decipher whether or not this case was a matter of national security or not.**

** "My team and I just arrived; I have no idea yet whether the country is at risk or not."**

** Jenny could tell from a distance that Jethro wasn't in a good mood. She was going to have her hands full later on. The time that the team spent at the crime scene dragged on. The team spent more time at the agency afterwards working on the case before they all left for the night around 21:00.**

** "So did your parents have a good night after we saw them at Tony and Ziva's the other night?" Marco asked when Liza got home.**

** "Of course they did. Dad spent the night at Mom's."**

** "I'm sure it was perfectly innocent, Liz."**

** "Ha; those two doing anything that is perfectly innocent. I'm proof of their un-perfect innocence."**

** Liza and Marco talked more as they stayed up a bit longer before turning in for the night.**

** Meanwhile Tony was walking up to the front door of Jethro's home. Of course the front door wasn't locked; it never was. Out of respect for Jethro; Tony knocked on the door once he reached it. Tony needed a bit of advice when it came to his impending fatherhood and Jethro was the only one Tony would ask considering Senior's track record in the fatherhood department.**

** After Tony knocked on the door; Tony had a bit of a surprise when Jenny opened the door to let him in. Seeing Jenny in her silk night gown and matching bathrobe only made Tony's wheels turn at warp speed.**

** "Is Gibbs free?"**

** "He'll be up in a minute or two."**

** "Thanks Jenny."**

** Jethro came up from the basement as Jenny head upstairs. At this point Tony had somewhat of an idea of what was going on between Jenny and Jethro prior to his arrival. Tony had a hard time hiding the look of joy on his face. Jethro took that opportunity to slap Tony on the back of the head. Shortly after that the men started to talk while Jenny sent a quick text to Liza telling her that she wasn't the only one that knew about the new relationship.**

A/N: I'm trying to reach a hundred or more reviews for "Rookie" so please review each chapter individually, just need 20 more reviews! :-)


	44. Chapter 44

**Cat is out of the Bag**

** The morning after Tony found out that Jethro and Jenny were involved; the entire agency was abuzz with gossiping agents and personnel. Of course the second Jethro stepped out of the elevator everyone reverted to hushed murmurings. By this point Tony and Ziva were situated in their new home. Even though it was still on the early side; Tony had started baby proofing the studio apartment. Ziva was starting to get a slight bump; but it was hard to tell that Ziva had a bump when you were facing her. Looking at Ziva by her profile anyone was able to see the bump. **

** Once Abby found out that **_**Mommy and Daddy **_**were back together; she was beyond thrilled. Thrilled didn't even begin to cover Abby's enthusiasm when it came to Jenny and Jethro's rekindled relationship. It wasn't long before Abby and Liza were trying to keep the peace between Jenny and Jethro as an argument ensued over the team's next step in their case.**

** "The kids don't like it when Mommy and Daddy fight." Abby said in between filling Jethro and Jenny in on her findings so far.**

** Ironically prior to Jenny and Jethro headed down to Abby's; Liza had put her own spin on Abby's saying.**

** Shortly after coming up from Abby's; Jethro was barking orders just as he did at the crime scene.**

** "DiNozzo and David; go talk to the Lieutenant's wife and kids."**

** "Liza; go with your mother and fill in Fornell. Tell him we need his help on this one."**

** "McGee, help Abby if she needs it."**

** "And what are you going to do?" Liza probed.**

** At this point everyone was pretty much use to Liza sounding off against Jethro's orders.**

** "I'm filling Vance in so he can let Jarvis know what's going on."**

** "Bring us back a cup of coffee when you go to the diner." Jenny said.**

** At this point it was just Liza and her parents in the squad room.**

** "I always could tell what you were thinking; Jethro."**

** "Not always, Jen."**

** "Okay enough is enough. Let's stop ragging on Mom for what happened with the whole Anatoly and Svetlana drama; it's been over a decade since your op. Besides if it's anyone's fault for what happened on your op, it's that bastard, McCallister." Liza said as they departed from the elevator.**

**` "She has a point there."**

** At that point Jethro went up to Vance's office while Jenny and Liza headed to the Hoover building.**

A/N: Thank you to harryginny9 and JenJethro4everasone for the reviews on the previous chapter. You two definitely brighten my day up with your reviews. Just need eighteen or so more for the hundred or so reviews for this story.

A/N: harryginny9; if it's not too much to ask since i am trying to hit 100 - 100+ reviews for this story; can you please do a review for the chapters of "Rookie" that you didn't do reviews for. i think the ones you didn't do reviews for are chapters 34, 35, 36, 38, 39, 40 and 41. thank you again and i don't mean to be a pain in the butt with this review thing.

:-)


	45. Chapter 45

**Better Dig Two**

**Jethro had decided that he wanted Ziva and Liza to interview the wife and daughter of the dead Marine reservist they had brought back with them a few days prior. Tony of course protested about his pregnant girlfriend and the daughter of his boss and the former Director doing the interview. But as everyone knew; whatever Jethro said was final. He was the boss after all. Then there was the minor detail that Tony was outranked by Vance, Jethro and Jenny. So it was kind of pointless for Tony to complain. Of course that didn't mean that he wouldn't still try. **

**Jenny and Jethro filled Vance in on what was occurring with the case so far before they went to chase down a lead they had just gotten. Ducky and Palmer were working on the reservist down in autopsy. McGee was tracing the reservist's movements before he was killed. Abby on the other hand was running tests on the reservist's stomach contents in her lab.**

"**Mrs. Davis; Erin. I'm Special Agent Liza Grey and this is my colleague, Special Agent Ziva David. We would like to ask you some questions?"**

"**We'll answer what we can, Agent Grey."**

**The interview of Mrs. Davis and her teenage daughter continued on. Jenny and Jethro arrived at the place where their lead would be. The duo was meeting the person that had called the agency giving them a head's up with their case.**

**Since Jethro and Franks had burned Jenny's Georgetown townhouse down to the ground back in 2008; Jenny had been staying at a local hotel. Once Jenny and Jethro had rekindled their romance from long ago; Jethro had been quite adamant that Jenny leave the hotel that she was staying at to live with him. Then there was the fact even though she wasn't the reigning Director of NCIS; Jenny was once the Director which was part of Jethro's need to have her where he could keep an eye on her. That's what Jenny what would say was Jethro's chauvinistic side coming out.**

**Jenny could see that Jethro was getting a bit impatient when came to sitting in the car waiting for their lead to show up. He was always such a petulant child when it came to waiting. She also knew that he was only like this around her. If he was like this around the team then Tony would figure he was able to do whatever he pleased at any point.**

**Jethro wouldn't have that.**

"**Relax; you're making me jumpy here." Jenny said.**

"**Can't help it. This is ridiculous."**

"**Why must you be like this around me and no one else?"**

"**Cause you are my Probie."**

"**Ugh. Why must you plague me with that insipid moniker after all these years? After Marseilles, London, Positano and Serbia? After Liza?"**

**Jethro just gave Jenny a knowing look that they both knew oh so well. Then again all of Jethro's ex-wives could say the same.**

"**You are such a…." Jenny trailed off.**

"**A bastard?"**

"**Yeah, some times. It's a good thing you have that second **_**B**_** in your name."**

**With that as the duo waited for the lead. Jethro stole a kiss from Jenny in a split second while they waited in the car.**

A/N: Sorry it's been forever since I updated this. In my reference to my on-going quest to reach a hundred reviews; I only need seventeen more review to reach lucky 100!


	46. Chapter 46

**Training Day**

** Jenny, Liza, Tony, Ziva and McGee were in the squad room bright and early the following morning. As usual they were waiting for Jethro. Little did they know; but Jethro had a plan for today and it didn't involve the case they had. Jethro had learned that within the next few days the entire team of agents would have to take their respective fire arms proficiency test. They also would have show that they were in well enough shape to continue being federal agents.**

** "Grab your gear."**

** "We have a case already boss." Tony said.**

** "That's not what why he wants us to grab our gear."**

** Tony was puzzled.**

** "Fire arms proficiency exam and physical fitness exam." Jenny said.**

** "That's all. I'll ace both." Tony said cockily.**

** "You are that confident that your aim is that good?"**

** Clearly Liza was in the baiting sort of mood and Tony was on the receiving end by chance.**

** "Just ask Ziva."**

** Jenny, Liza and Ziva glared at Tony. It was beyond apparent that Tony didn't think he had said or done anything inappropriate. Jethro on the other hand also deemed Tony's remark as inappropriate and slapped Tony on the back of the head.**

** After that while Abby, Ducky and Palmer worked away on the things they needed to in regards to the case; the agents headed to the local shooting range.**

** "We should keep our targets as mementos after we see who is the better shot?" Tony said.**

** "What we are, ten?" Liza said sarcastically.**

** Jethro went to get the spaces of where he and his team could go.**

** Seconds later Jethro returned.**

** "We have to take turns; they have only one space left at the end over there."**

** "So how are we going to choose who gets to shoot first?"**

** "I choose, by seniority." Jethro answered Tony's question.**

** "Awww man."**

** "I'll supervise and go last."**

** Tony rolled his eyes since he knew that meant Jenny would go first since she outranked him.**

** "You're up; Jen, fire away."**

** Jenny smiled at Jethro before she started.**


	47. Chapter 47

**Target Practice**

** "You're up, Jen."**

** "I know I am; Jethro."**

** "Then what the hell are you waiting for? Everyone is waiting for their turn."**

** "I got that Jethro."**

** Jethro looked at Jenny with a good idea of what she would say next. But instead Jenny bit her tongue and went take her turn.**

** "Shooters take aim." a disembodied voice said over the speakers.**

** Jenny and the other people who were in the other stalls took aim.**

** "Fire." the disembodied voice echoed.**

** The actual Gibbs-Shepard **_**Gibblet**_** smiled a wide smile just as her father and her colleagues were as they all watched Jenny demonstrate her abilities with a gun.**

** "She's an artist with the steel." Liza commented.**

** "That she is, that she is." Jethro said in agreement.**

** A few shots later and the disembodied voice came back telling the shooters to cease fire.**

** "Nice grouping Jen." Jethro said once they had possession of Jenny's target.**

** Tony, Ziva and McGee took their turns respectively. Before long it was Liza's turn. Even though the team had seen Liza shoot a gun before they were still somewhat surprised that she was an artist with the steel like her mother and father were.**

** "She's an artist with the steel." McGee stated.**

** "Definite artist with the steel." Tony said in agreement.**

** "You doubted her abilities with a gun?" Ziva questioned.**

** McGee and Tony didn't say a word.**

** "Seriously; you two doubted Liza's ability with a gun when her father is a sniper and you both have seen her mother's abilities with fire arms."**

** Liza's turn then ended and Jethro took his turn.**

** Shortly after that everyone got to head home for the night. The team was going to the NCIS gym to the next part of their training the following day.**

** Hours later as Liza and Marco relaxed before they fell asleep in bed; Tony and Ziva came over. Tony knocked on the door. When Liza answered the door; Tony was completely stunned to see Liza in nothing but a racer back tank top with a matching bra and bikini cut underwear underneath. Liza took her upon herself to head slap Tony in that particular moment.**

** "I'm taken remember and you have a baby on the way." Liza said.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Making Contact**

** "Hey." Tony said after Liza head slapped him.**

** "Relax Tony; I had every right to head slap you. Besides it was either I head slap you for ogling me in front of Ziva or Ziva head slap you for ogling me in front of her."**

** "That and this is her home." Ziva stated.**

** "Then there's the detail that she's your bosses' daughter." Marco chimed in.**

** "Babe; take them into the living room and I'll be there in a few minutes. I have to go put on my lounge pants and a jacket." Liza said as she glared at Tony while she spoke to her husband.**

** After that the quartet began talking for a bit. **

** "We know what we are having." **

** "Tell us."**

** "We're having a girl." Ziva said.**

** "Congratulations."**

** "Do you have a name picked out yet?" Marco asked.**

** "Ava Grace."**

** "That's sweet. Next question; whose last name will Baby Ava have?" Liza asked.**

** "She'll have both. Just like you."**

** "Technically I only have my mother's name and Marco's. Unofficially I have all three."**

** Before long Tony, Ziva and Baby Ava who was still growing inside of Ziva left for the night.**

** The following morning it was time for boxing. Jethro didn't want Ziva participating in this portion of the training since she was nearly five months pregnant at this point. Of course it was a bit hard to tell that Ziva was even pregnant when you look at her head on, but on the profile side it was possible to tell that she was with child.**

** Ziva convince Jethro to let her participate in this last leg of the training. She even promised to be careful since she didn't want to jeopardize the pregnancy in anyway or harm Baby Ava in anyway either. It was clear that Ziva had a hard time sitting still just like everyone else on the team.**

** It was at that point that Jethro decided that his agents would face off with one at a time this way he could make sure that everything went okay when it was Ziva turn. He also decided that he would go by seniority once again which meant that Jenny was up first.**

** Jenny and Jethro boxing was quiet artistic in of itself. By the time that it was Liza's turn; everyone including Jenny enjoyed seeing Liza's tenacity and fire came out as she boxed her father. Jethro was quite pleased to see the fighter side of his daughter; this had put him to ease some.**

A/N: I have decided to fast forward Ziva's pregnancy some since I decided what she and Tony were having and I had the name chosen. Just couldn't wait much longer to put that all in a chapter. By the way; I only need about 12 more reviews to reach 100 reviews. Thank you all for the kind reviews. Will try to update again soon.


	49. Chapter 49

**Moniker**

** As usual the team was multi-tasking between the case and each other's personal lives. At least Tony was prying into Jenny, Liza and McGee's personal lives since he already knew what was going on in Ziva's. Baby Ava was already starting to kick.**

** "If she keeps this up; there is no doubt that I'll be a baseball mom." Ziva said after Baby Ava took a swift kick to Ziva's side.**

** "The phrase is soccer mom, Ziva."**

** "Is she kicking?" Liza asked.**

** "She's been kicking all day."**

** "Can we?" Jenny asked.**

** Jethro was down in Autopsy getting an update from Ducky.**

** McGee had just come up from Abby's**

** "Yeah sure."**

** McGee and Tony shared a look. It was quite clear that they didn't get why women were so insistent on feeling a baby kick in the womb when they weren't with child themselves. Jenny saw the look on her colleague's faces.**

** "It's different when you're pregnant."**

** With that as Liza and Jenny stood behind Ziva's desk with Ziva as they felt Baby Ava kick; Jethro returned to the squad room.**

** "What are you doing?"**

** "The baby is kicking." Liza simply stated.**

** "Mhmm."**

** "Oh come on Jethro; when was the last time you felt a baby kick?"**

** "You know when; Jen."**

** Jethro gave Jen a look.**

** "Don't give me that; Jethro. I had cause for keeping Liza from you."**

** "Give it a rest you two. This isn't the time or the place for one of your squabbles. We have a case that needs to be solved before Jarvis gets involved."**

** "Our reservist went by a moniker." Jethro said moving on from his quenched spat with Jenny.**

** "And that moniker is what; Boss?" Tony asked.**

A/N: Still 12 review shy guys, 12 more to 100 and I'm off your cases :) Hope you enjoyed this update.


	50. Chapter 50

**Investment**

** Jethro had told his team what the reservist's moniker was and they moved on. It wasn't until they were underway with finding out more about their reservist that Tony had noticed that Liza was dressed a differently than what she usually wore to work. Liza had opted for a pink eyelet lace bustier, frayed skinny jeans and spike metallic sandals from a shopping trip to Forever 21.**

** "What's with the gawking, Tony?" Liza asked from her desk.**

** "You tell me, Liz."**

** "It's casual Friday and LES day…."**

** "I know that."**

** "I think he wants to know why you are dressed the way you are." McGee said.**

** "Why didn't you tell them? I didn't want this to be like Mom's La Grenouille vendetta."**

** "You heard Vance and Jarvis, its need to know."**

** "Screw the need to know bullshit, Dad."**

** After days of ho-hum work and mediocrity; Liza's blunt nature coupled with her tenacity and spunk was a welcome change of pace for Tony, Ziva and McGee.**

** Vance was at that point in the same place that Jenny had stood years prior when Jethro "retired" after his coma and had overheard what Liza had said.**

** "Agent Grey; SECNAV and I meant it when we said it was need to know." **

** "With all due respect, Director Vance; I don't give a damn. If I wanted to keep secrets I'd be working in Langley instead of here."**

** Vance didn't say a word; instead he looked to Jenny and Jethro. It was clear that Vance didn't like what had just occurred so he decided to talk to Jenny and Jethro about their daughter's outburst.**

** Sometime later as Jenny and Jethro descended the squad room stairs behind Tony and McGee's desks; Jethro's mind wandered back to that rainy night in 2005 after Kate's death when he called Jenny and the two of them ended up taking out one of Ari's men prior to Kate's funeral in Indiana.**

** "What is it Jethro?" Jenny asked when she stopped him midway down the stairs.**

** "Just wondering what you did with Liza when you came with me the night we took out Ari's guy."**

** "Noemi stayed with her until I came home."**

** "Mhmm."**

** "What in the world would make you think I would leave our then six year old daughter home alone when Ari was on the lose?"**

** "I was just curious."**

** "That better be all it was; Jethro."**

** After that Liza was reprimanded by her parents and then was ordered by Jethro to follow the orders she was given. Liza didn't like it but being the rookie on the team she had to follow orders just as everyone else had despite the fact that she the daughter of the two lead agents of NCIS' MCRT team.**

A/N: 50 chapters wow! Maybe "Rookie" will go on a bit longer, maybe it won't... oh wait it will continue on since the quest to 100 reviews is still in the works. Any who hope you all loved the nods to Kill Ari 2 and Hiatus 2...


	51. Chapter 51

**Talk**

** Later on that day when it was time to call it a night; Jenny and Jethro headed out together. At this point the entire agency knew that Jenny and Jethro were together. Jethro still had some questions in regards to Liza's life prior to when they had first met. Both he and Jenny knew that it was partially due to the fact that he lost Kelly when he did. Then it also had to do with the fact that since he served in the Corps while Kelly and Shannon were alive he didn't get to be a part of Kelly's life that much. Of course Jenny had kept Liza from him until recently. Either way he wanted to know more about the daughter that was alive.**

** "What is it now, Jethro?"**

** "We need to talk."**

** "That's never a good thing coming from you." Jenny somewhat teased.**

** "I'd like to know more about Liza."**

** "What else is there to know about her? She our daughter. She has the best of both of us in her and she's happily married."**

** "That's not what I am talking about. I want to know about her life before she came to me, before she started at NCIS."**

** "Jethro, Liza had the best childhood a child could have. I made sure of that."**

** "Don't give the Director act; Jen, that's not your job anymore. That is Leon's job now."**

** "This isn't an act."**

** "Just tell me; Jen. I wasn't there for the first twenty-one years of Liza's life and this isn't the way I want to start off the first year I am a part of her life."**

** With that Jenny and Jethro got into Jethro's car and headed back to the house. Over the next few hours; Jenny had filled in the blanks of Liza's life for Jethro just as he had asked. Their talk went on through coffee and dinner. Jethro was surprised to hear that Jenny had enrolled their daughter in the finest private school and had made sure that Liza was able to attend whatever college she had wished to attend. The one thing that had somewhat shocked him was that Liza had broken her arm when she was eleven years old and had a concussion a mere few weeks after her arm had healed just days before her twelfth birthday a decade ago. Apparently Liza had gotten her concussion after she had been thrown off of her horse at her riding lessons. Jethro wasn't all that pleased to hear that Liza was accident prone to some extent like he was. He had hoped that she would have Jenny's grace instead of death wish tendency.**

** By the time Jenny and Jethro had turned in for the night around 4am the following morning; Jethro knew everything about Liza. Now came the chance for sleep even if that meant that they would only get about an hour or so of sleep before they had to return to the agency. They both knew they would be running on coffee.**

A/N: 51 chapters for Gibbs' 51 rules so far... okay that was bad attempt at being quirky. At least there was a double update today.


	52. Chapter 52

**Honor**

** Days later Vance was holding an awards ceremony. One of the rewards that was slated to be handed out was the Meritorious Civilian Service Award. Jethro and his team about the award ceremony for quite some time prior to the ceremony. Tony was all geared up to accept the award Vance had for Jethro just as he all the other times. But moments prior to the ceremony it was decided that Liza would be accepting her father's award on his behalf. Tony wasn't pleased with the decision.**

** "The next award to be given is the Meritorious Civilian Service Award to Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." Pam said as she handed the award to Vance.**

** Jethro's team stood amongst the rest of the agency's employees. Everyone pretty much knew by this point that Jethro wasn't a fan of award ceremonies in the work place.**

** "Will Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs; please come up." Vance said half expecting Jethro to put aside his ridiculous notion of receiving awards and accept his award for the first time in years.**

** But of course Vance's hope was a waste as he saw Liza walk up to where he and Pam stood.**

** "Of course he doesn't show for his award. Where is he, Liza?"**

** "He's somewhere else in the building, Leon."**

** "Where in the building?"**

** "No idea. But I'll take that for him."**

** Once that was done with; Tony, Ziva, Liza and McGee returned to the squad room. Ducky, Palmer and Abby return to Autopsy and the lab. The rest of NCIS' employees returned to their areas within the building. Jenny and Vance were the only ones left in the room that the ceremony had been held in.**

** "Really Leon; Jethro hasn't come to one these in years."**

** "I know that, Jenny."**

** "So what in the world would make you think that he would come to today's award ceremony if he never came to the ones that I had when I was the Director or the ones that you've had since you took over?"**

** "Wishful thinking." **

** "Clearly."**

** Hours later at the end of the work day, everyone went home. Vance went to picked up his kids from his daughter's friend's house. McGee was going to a concert with Abby. Ducky was going to dinner with Palmer and Breena. As usual Liza went home to Marco. Jenny and Jethro went home together just as they had every other night. Tony and Ziva did the same as their older counterparts.**

** "Hey Liz…" Marco called to Liza in their bedroom.**

** "Yeah."**

** "Just wanted to let you know I am all in."**

** "Kind of got that when you proposed and on our wedding day."**

** Over at Tony and Ziva's home.**

** "Zee-vah!" **

** Tony was making dinner for them while Ziva went to the bathroom.**

** "What Tony?"**

** "I'm all in."**

** "Really; cause I didn't get that memo."**

** "Sarcasm isn't becoming, Ziva and Ava can hear everything we say."**

** Ziva had joined Tony in the kitchen.**

** "I get that Tony. Besides I think at this point I know that you are all in." Ziva said as she placed her hands on her baby bump.**

** Then over at Jenny and Jethro's; the two of them were having one of their classic endeavors that was a bit reminiscent of Marseilles.**

** "Jen….."**

** "Yeah."**

** "I'm all in so that you know."**

** "I got that a few minutes ago when you started all of this." Jenny said with a glint of knowing in her emerald eyes.**

** "That's not what I meant by being all in, Jen."**

** "I know what you meant. Now shut up and let's get back to it." Jenny demanded.**

A/N: Ahhh look at that a bit of Jibbs at the end there per a request in a review for chapter fifty - one. At this point; I am nine reviews shy of reaching that magical number of 100 reviews, make it happen please...


	53. Chapter 53

**Explanations**

** Liza was well invested in the assignment that Jarvis and Vance had given her days before. The same one that she was insistent on telling the rest of the team about but had been prohibited in doing just that. Jethro was on a coffee run for him and Jenny while Jenny was overseeing an op with Vance in MTAC. This left Tony, Ziva and McGee to their own devices. In certain situations; namely Tony DiNozzo, leaving him to his own devices was never a good thing. Ziva had been working on paper work as was McGee. Tony on the other hand was doing something of his own choosing. Tony had pulled up Liza's personnel file on his desktop computer.**

_**Liza Anastasia (Gibbs) – Shepard – Grey**_

_**Born: August 27**__**th**__**, 1999 to Jennifer Shepard and Leroy Jethro Gibbs in Marseilles, France.**_

_**Raised by her mother; Jennifer.**_

_**`1999 came back to Washington, DC with her mother three weeks prior to Christmas of that year.**_

_**Was in Washington, DC a week until her 4**__**th**__** birthday. Relocated to Cairo, Egypt with her mother when her mother was assigned to work Anti-Terrorist Ops with NCIS Special Agent Ziva David when Agent David was still a part of the Israeli Mossad.**_

_**After two years in Cairo with her mother; at the age of six, Liza returned to the U.S. with her mother when her mother became the first female Director of NCIS in 2005.**_

_**From 2006 - 2008; Liza remained in the States. Thus celebrating her 7**__**th**__**, 8**__**th**__** and 9**__**th**__** birthdays.**_

_**2009 – 2017; Liza moved to New Orleans, Louisiana after her mother was presumed dead by NCIS following a shoot-out in the Mojave Desert.**_

_**Summer of 2017- May of 2020; Liza attended LSU and obtained her Master's degree in criminology.**_

_**Six months prior to joining NCIS; Liza married Marco Grey in a private wedding in Hyannis Port.**_

_**Mid 2020, Liza and her mother returned to Washington, DC. Liza attended FLETC and eventually joined NCIS as a Special Agent. After joining NCIS; Liza was placed on Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs' team.**_

_**2021 marks Special Agent Liza Grey's the one year mark of Liza's time at NCIS.**_

**Midway through reading Liza's personnel file; Jenny, Jethro and Liza had all returned to the squad room. **

"**What are you reading?" McGee asked.**

"**A personnel file."**

"**Whose?"**

**There was silence amongst the group. With that silence everyone knew whose personnel file Tony had up on his computer.**

"**May I?"**

"**Go ahead."**

**Liza came up next to Tony and slapped him upside the back of his head just as her Dad did from time to time.**

"**You could have just asked, if you wanted to know something about me."**

A/N: Per a request from JenJethro4everasone in a review for chapter 49; a bit more background on Liza and what happened after Jenny stepped down from being the Director of NCIS. On a side note, I am four reviews away from hitting the magic 100th review for this story. I'll try to get another chapter up as soon as possible and yes Baby Ava will make her grand appearence before Rookie ends; I promise.


	54. Chapter 54

**Suspects**

** "Grab your gear." Jethro called as he came down the squad room stairs from Vance's office.**

** "Where are we going, boss?"**

** "Oceana, West Virginia."**

** "What happened, Jethro?"**

** "Agent in distress."**

** "Liza?" Jenny asked even more concerned with their daughter's well fare.**

** The look on Jethro's face told Jenny and the others all the needed to know.**

** "I'm coming." Ziva stated.**

** "No, you're too far along to be in the field." Jethro responded.**

** "I'm coming, Gibbs. Liza isn't just yours and Jenny's daughter. She's my friend and my teammate. You'll need me when we rescue her. Don't make the same mistake you made when Jenny was kidnapped."**

** "Let her come, we need the man power. I'll make sure that nothing happens to Ziva and the baby."**

** Ziva smiled at Jenny. Everyone knew how much of asset Ziva was in these sort of situations. Despite knowing that Ziva would be fine and that she was a complete asset in this situation; the expectant father to be was siding with Jethro on this one. But they both knew they were fighting a losing battle and Liza needed all of them as soon as possible.**

** "Let's go."**

** The agents sped to Oceana to Liza's aid.**

** It wasn't long before the agents arrived at the location.**

** Gibbs signaled Jenny to go around the back with Ziva as McGee went in through the garage. With that Tony went to the front door with Jethro.**

** Everyone enter the house. Seconds after the entered they heard a loud bang emanating from the basement. Fear came into Jenny's eyes instantly and Jethro saw it even from the distance they were from each other. Jethro nodded to the doorway of the basement to the others.**

** "Federal Agents; let her go." Jethro called as he and his team descended the stairs.**

** The suspect came into view with Liza in front of him.**

** "Let her go; she's a Federal Agent."**

** "No."**

** With that the stand-off began between Liza's captor and her colleagues/her family. **

A/N: Just two reviews away from the magical 100 reviews, thanks to JenJethro4everasone's review on Chapter 53. And yes, I took your suggestion as you can see, JenJethro4everasone. If you all don't mind, I am thinking of having Baby Ava make her debut in the next chapter. Please let me know if you would like a sequel to Rookie or not in your review... thanks again.


	55. Chapter 55

**Ava Grace David – DiNozzo**

** Months later; Tony was helping Jethro move the handcrafted wooden crib Jethro had built in the comforts of the basement for the expectant parents. Ziva was out with Jenny getting some last minute odds and ends for the baby when she finally came home with her parents. The rest of the team were off doing their own things on the day off the entire team had.**

** "Ah Jenny…." Ziva said when she realized things had changed.**

** "What is it, Ziva?"**

** "I think we should get to a hospital now."**

** Jenny looked down at the floor of the store where Ziva was standing.**

** "Ms. Shepard, we can hold all of that while you take your friend to the hospital."**

** "Thank-you. Come on Ziva."**

** Jenny sped down the road seconds later as Ziva sat in the passenger seat working through the contractions when they came around. In between contractions; Ziva let everyone know what was going on.**

** Abby was at bowling practice with the nuns when she got the text message from Ziva.**

** "Where are you going?" Sister Rosita asked as Abby scrambled to get her things together.**

** "I am so sorry, Sister; but I have to go. Ziva is having her and Tony's baby."**

** With that in true Abby fashion; Abby bolted out of the bowling alley.**

** "McGee, did you get Ziva's text?"**

** "I did, Abby. I am already on my way to the hospital."**

** "Okay, I'll see you there."**

** Over at Liza and Marco's; the duo was celebrating their one year anniversary with a glass of champagne when Liza saw her phone light up.**

** Marco saw Liza's bluish – green eyes widen when she read the text message she had.**

** "I have to go. We'll continue later."**

** "Where are you going, babe?"**

** "Ava is coming. Mom is bringing Ziva to the hospital now."**

** "Do the others know?"**

** "Abby and McGee are en route just as Palmer, Breena, Ducky are."**

** "What about Leon?"**

** "I don't know. I can't keep talking, hun."**

** "Keep me posted." Marco called as Liza left.**

** Meanwhile at Tony and Ziva's home; Jethro was attempting to keep Tony calm. Just as Jenny had sped towards the hospital moments before; Jethro sped to the hospital in the same fashion with Tony in the passenger seat.**

** "What room is Special Agent Ziva David?" Tony demanded when he reached the nurses' station.**

** "Are you family, Mr….?"**

** "It's Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. Agent David is my colleague and she in labor with my daughter. So yes I guess you can say that we're family."**

** The nurse told Tony and Jethro what room in the maternity ward they had wheeled Ziva to. Jethro joined his daughter and the others in the waiting room while Tony relieved Jenny.**

** "I'll be in the waiting room with everyone else."**

** "We'll be here, Jenny." Tony nervously quipped.**

** "Tony!"**

** Shortly after Jethro and Tony appeared, Marco came up to where everyone was and joined them as they waited for Ava's arrival.**

** Hours upon hours after that while Ziva rested after giving birth to Ava Grace David – DiNozzo; little Ava came out of her mother's labor and delivery suite in her father's arms. When Tony and Baby Ava got the waiting room they saw that everyone with the exception of Jethro was fast asleep in the waiting room. Jethro skillfully slipped away from Jenny when he heard Ava coo. **

** "Ava; I'd like you to meet the legend himself, Jethro Gibbs." Tony said as he handed his newborn daughter to Jethro.**

** "She's beautiful, Tony."**

** There was a brief silence between the men as Ava commanded their attention.**

** "Thank – you….. Jethro." Tony said.**

A/N: And that's the end of "Rookie" Thank - you to JenJethro4everasone and harryginny9 for sticking around for 55 chapters of craziness. Thank - you again to JenJethro4everasone for the advice over the past few chapters. Thank - you in advance to whoever for getting "Rookie" to the magical 100th review. And keep and eye out for a possible sequel to "Rookie"; still deciding on it and whether this should be a series or not.


End file.
